SasoDei An Unordinary Day
by Keono
Summary: Sequel to An Ordinary Day. Deidara's parents have finally kicked him out of the house, and with no other place to go, Sasori is more than happy to let Deidara live with him...As long as he stops being a spoilt brat. Collab between Keono and Woolfy Original Publish Date: 10/29/11


SasoDei - An Unordinary Day

Sequel to an Ordinary Day

A Collaboration between Keono and Woolfy

"DEIDARA, YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"FUCK YOU, DAD! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, UN!"

"P-please, Dear, calm down."

"SHUT UP, MOM!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY, YOUNG MAN!"

"I'M NOT YOUNG! I JUST TURNED EIGHTEEN!"

Deidara's father glared at his son as he stomped upstairs to destroy their furniture, once more. "What has gotten into him? He gets angrier every day!"

"I-I'm sure it's just a phase, Dear," Deidara's rattled mother reassured as she held her shaking teacup.

"Then this is the longest phase ever. I just asked him how school was and he burst! I don't know what I'm going to do with him, Hanako."

"Oh, he'll get over it," She replied sipping her tea. "M-maybe he's t-trying to mature?"

"Well, if he were mature enough he'd stop throwing so many fits. We have had to replace our bed three times this week, Hanako! Three times! He has got to change and he has to change now!"

"Oh, you worry too much."

"Do you think Sasori could help?" The man asked his wife who just nodded.

"He's so kind and I don't know why Deidara doesn't like him," She said with a sigh.

An hour later it seemed everything in the large house had stilled. There were no more sounds of breaking glass, or wood snapping; just silence.

"Did he calm down?" Deidara's father asked as he stood up. "Usually he lasts more than an hour."

"Maybe he got tired and went to bed. See we just need to let him do things on his own and not pester him. If he asks for something just give it to him so he doesn't get angry." Deidara's mother seemed to like that solution very much.

"No, he needs to grow up and now. We can't just spoil him to his hearts desire!"

"B-but he seems so much better when we do," Hanako complained.

"Even if we talk to him, he freaks out. We have to try something else...Therapy?"

"Oh no, Dear. We already tried that, remember? That poor, poor man was in the hospital for a month," She exclaimed.

"My head's starting to hurt just thinking about it. I'm going to bed... If we still have one…"

Yes, for some reason, it didn't take much for Deidara to snap anymore. And that reason was Sasori. Everyday at school he would get "pestered" by the older teen, or bothered, or almost "raped". But Deidara was very dramatic and it seemed that Sasori knew just how to push his buttons.

-x-

"For the last fucking time, Tobi. Go away!" Deidara yelled, using every ounce of his will not to punch the swirly mask that mocked him every day.

"Tobi's just being nice because Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai is pretty and-"

WHACK!

Sasori yawned and shoved the teen he just punched out of his seat. He made an attempt to wrap his arm around the blond, who just grabbed it and shoved it away from him, this being the attempted 'rape'.

"Come on, Dei, don't be that way." Sasori smirked and pulled the blonde into his lap, quickly pinning both of Deidara's arms to his sides using his own limbs, letting the younger male give a futile struggle for at least a minute.

"LET GO OF ME!" The blonde fought valiantly against the older male, but Sasori was far stronger than he was. Eventually he wore himself out and stopped struggling, settling to glare at the red head with murderous intent.

"Come on, don't be so negative, Brat." Sasori began to kiss Deidara's neck, smirking once more when he felt a shudder run up the blonde's body, "You know you love it."

"FUCK OFF, UN!" Deidara stifled a moan and once again tried to fight against Sasori, but abruptly stopped when he felt the red head sink his teeth in the blonde's neck. The younger male gave a gasp and unconsciously stopped struggling, leaning partly into the bite without knowing it. Sasori pulled his teeth away and began to suck on the wound, pleased to hear the blonde moan in pleasure, encouraging him to suck harder until a hickey formed around the injury. The blonde suddenly realised the current situation and pulled away from Sasori, cursing beneath his breath in frustration as he tried to break free from the red head's grip. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YEAH! LEAVE DEIDARA SEMPAI ALONE!" Tobi's head poked up out of nowhere, appearing unaffected by getting punched by the red head less than a minute ago. "DEIDARA SEMPAI DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

The blonde stopped struggling, blanching as he looked between both Sasori and Tobi, giving a groan of misery. "I don't even know who is worse, un! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS IDIOT AND THIS LECHEROUS MANIAC!"

Sasori frowned and sighed in faux distress. "I'm hurt, Deidara. To think that I only want you for your body," he exclaimed and held the younger teen closer to his chest. "Don't worry! I will protect you against this thing and then we can show our true feelings for each other in private."

Deidara rolled his eyes and tried his best to glare at the acting redhead. "I swear to god, Sasori, that if you don't let go right now I will-"

"Blow me up, chop off my dick and feed it to me, pay someone to rape me, call the police and more, right?" Sasori said switching back to his normal voice. "Silly, Dei-Chan."

"I WILL SAVE YOU DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Deidara wished that he had a pair of earplugs in his book bag, but sadly he didn't.

"I don't think he needs saving. His 'knight in shining armour' is already here, so fuck off, Tobi." Sasori smirked as he gave the blonde's ear a little nip.

"SASORI-!"

RIIIING!

As cliché as it was, Deidara was saved by the bell. Sasori just sighed and let go of the younger male, who just slapped him across the face... Or at least tried to, if Sasori hadn't caught his hand. He smirked and leaned in on the blonde. "Feisty," He purred as he bit Deidara's ear once more. Out of instinct, Deidara swung his leg up but, of course, Sasori already knew that trick and backed away before anything could happen. "Nice try, Brat."

Deidara glared daggers at the redhead. "Let. Go, un."

Sasori sighed and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I still have to walk you to class," he protested. "It's the least I can do since we are going out."

Deidara's eyebrow twitched. "We are not in item!" he yelled as he shoved the older teen away from him.

Sasori smirked. "Of course not. We're two things put together and meant to stay that way." Deidara groaned and quickly walked away, sending death glares at anyone who dared to look at him. "Come on, Dei-Chan, don't be in a tizzy." Deidara just ignored the redhead and walked faster, finally getting to his class. He turned around to yell swears at Sasori but was met with a pair of lips. "See you later, babe," Sasori said with a wink, before walking away.

Deidara stared at the red head as the older male walked off, childishly wiping his lips of all residues from the kiss. He turned with an annoyed groan, storming inside of the classroom without another glance back at the other figure. FUCK! He rubbed his neck, sneering when he felt the slight ache of a hickey, pulling his collar up melodramatically to try and hide it from the eyes that followed him. He heard the other students whisper about him, irking him off further by the idea of the filth speaking as if he were lower than they were. He abruptly slammed his fists on one desk that belonged to one such piece of perpetrating trash, giving them a dark glare that immediately shut the submissive stranger up. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, UN?"

"MR IWA," he turned to face the front of the room as the teacher addressed him in a high pitched voice, "TAKE YOUR SEAT!" He sneered at the woman, making a mocking gesture before storming to his desk, slumping down in is chair with an angry growl. HE FUCKING HATED IT HERE!

-x-

Deidara was walking home, after having waited impatiently for five whole minutes without the limo arriving. He was far too angry to bother waiting any longer for it to arrive, that he didn't even care about the long trip as he had started to walk home. He stormed down the pathway, but suddenly Deidara became aware that he was not alone anymore, the fact made obvious when he was suddenly pushed onto the pavement, his left cheek scraping against the ground.

The blonde groaned but was immediately pulled roughly to his feet, coming face to face with the figure of Tobi (…Well, sort of faced to face if you ignored the mask). Deidara sneered at the male, ripping his hand away from the idiot with enough force to make Tobi wobble on his feet. "DAMMIT, TOBI, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"BUT DEIDARA-SEMPAI," the boy flailed his arms childishly, "TOBI CAN'T ALLOW SEMPAI TO WALK HOME UNESCORTED! THERE ARE BAD PEOPLE OUT THERE! AND BANDITS, AND RAPISTS, AND FAN FICTION WRITERS! YOU MIGHT GET RAPE-" Tobi abruptly went flying through the air, landing several metres away, giving a whimper of pain as he struggled to get back up.

"Quick," Deidara felt a hand grab onto his own and begin to drag him away from the boy on the floor, "before he recovers." The blonde became aware that they had disappeared off of the main street, and he was currently being dragged down an alleyway, passing dank puddles of god-knows-what, several pairs of kissing teenagers, and a group of three prostitutes, lacking clients and smoking cigarettes. Deidara finally realised who it was that was guiding him, immediately resisting the bastard, refusing to go any further, afraid of where he was being taken by the fucking red head, Sasori. The older male stopped and turned, blinking at the blonde before giving him a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry, Babe, this is just a short cut to your house."

Deidara tried desperately to pull his hand from Sasori's iron grip, but to no avail, "LET GO OF ME! I DON'T FUCKING TRUST YOU, UN!" He once again tried to free himself from the red head's grasp, but the act was still futile.

"Hey, would you rather I take you home, or would you rather Tobi take you home?" The blonde stopped struggling and blinked at the red head, the latter still wearing his usual smirk. "You know what they say, choose the greater of two evils."

Deidara gave the red head a blank, irritated, look, "It is the 'LESSER' of two evils you poor idiot!"

Sasori gave a smirk before pulling the blonde close, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I know Babe; I just thought that it was more suitable the other way…Now…Trust me."

"I already said I don't trust you, un! Now let me go before I shove my foot up your ass!"

Sasori chuckled. "I'm still taking you home, Babe." He began leading the blonde away again and Deidara still continued to struggle. In reality it took even longer for them to get to the blonde's house.

"What the hell? A short cut is supposed to be shorter, you idiot!"

"Who says?"

Deidara felt like his head would explode. "THE FUCKING NAME, UN! GOD YOU'RE DENSE!"

Sasori raised a red brow. "If I'm so dense, why haven't you noticed people carrying your shit out of your house?"

Deidara blinked and turned his head to see people in uniforms taking his belongings out of the house and into different moving trucks. He scoffed, "My parents are probably just threatening me again, un," He groaned out. He walked quickly to the front door of his house and saw his parents ordering people around and telling them where to put stuff. "What are you doing?" He asked, already pissed just seeing his parents.

Hanako looked at her blond son and it looked as if she were about to have a panic attack. She burst into tears and ran out of the room, making her husband sigh. "Deidara... Your mother and I have talked it out and we decided that you should... Move out."

Deidara's eyes widened and he felt himself getting ready for a fight. His fists were clenched tightly, teeth bared and he took a deep breath ready to yell at his father. "Hey, Brat, what's going on?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SASORI! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Like you say everyday?"

Deidara began panting and he turned back to his father. "Why the hell are you kicking me out, un? I did fucking nothing!"

His father rubbed his eyes. "It was our fault that you behave like this but you don't show any signs of growing up. And your mother and I can't handle you anymore. You almost burned the house down again!"

Deidara glared daggers at the older male. "And where am I supposed to live?" He whispered as he tried to contain his anger, which was very unlike him. "I will call the police and tell them that you're neglecting me, un!"

"You're no longer a minor. You're an adult now so the police can do nothing about it." Deidara's father crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving." Deidara sat on the floor and held his breath.

"That won't work anymore, Deidara." The blonde just continued to sit there, his face turning red.

"Who's the idiot, brat?"

Again, the blonde just ignored everything and soon passed out, blue in the face.

-x-

When Deidara came to, he was lying on a cosy bed, though he could tell that it wasn't his own considering that his was far more comfortable. The blonde blinked up at the plain ceiling, noticing that it was faintly familiar, but he could not remember where from…Until a certain voice broke him away from his thoughts, "My, so you've finally come to, Brat?"

Deidara's eyes snapped wide and he shot up into a sitting position, the blanket falling down to his waist, though he was still wearing his school shirt, so he barely noticed anyway. He stared at Sasori, wide eyed, before giving a scowl as he realised with sickening horror just where he was. "WHY THE FUCK AM I IN YOU'RE APARTMENT? No, better question…WHY THE FUCK AM I IN YOUR FUCKING BED? **YOU ARE NOT RAPING ME AGAIN, UN**!"

Sasori was currently sitting on the edge of the mattress, completely unfazed by the outburst, instead giving a slight smirk and leaning back casually so that he was somewhat closer to Deidara. "Don't worry; I'm not going to rape you again…Though if you _want_ to have sex…" He seemed to decide it was better to move on before the blonde had time to scream at him and lose the topic, "Anyway…I asked your parents that since you were no longer living with them, and you had no place to go…" His smirk grew wider, "Whether it would be okay for you to move in with me instead."

In response to the red head's words, Deidara almost died. "…" The blonde closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath as he did so, a few suspense filled moments passing between them, until…Deidara's eyes snapped open and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?**"

Sasori gave a smirk and leaned closer to the blonde, the latter in turn making a move to punch the red head in the face, though Sasori successfully grabbed hold of the fist before it connected. The older male pulled on Deidara's arm, linking their lips in a galling kiss that lasted for several seconds before pulling away, smirking widey at him. "They were ecstatic about the idea, knowing that you couldn't possibly survive on your own, and that I would take good care of you."

Deidara ripped his hand away from the red head's grip, sneering at him with utter disgust. "Take care of me? YOU JUST WANT TO FUCKING RAPE ME, UN!"

Sasori blinked at him before rolling his eyes, smirk falling and he gave a sigh, "Look, why don't we make a deal?" The red head was silent for a few seconds before continuing, "If you follow my rules, then I won't rape you."

Deidara's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What rules? I don't like rules…"

Sasori shrugged slightly before giving a few moments of thought, "…The rules are …No leaving the apartment without me…I have no servants, so if you make a mess, you have to clean it up yourself…I will sleep on the couch, so you can sleep in the bed as long as you make it each morning…Don't open the door to strangers…Oh!" The red head gave him a look that was quite serious, and Deidara thought he saw a flare of bitterness burn in the older male's muddy eyes, "And I will under no circumstances tolerate you being an absolute Spoilt Brat…Get it?"

Deidara continued to scowl and he zoomed in on the redheads face. "Fuck. No." He threw the blankets off of his legs and began walking out of the room only to be stopped by a pair of arms.

"Or, I can just keep you handcuffed to my bed and ravage your body all night long~" Sasori suggested as he gave Deidara's ear a long lick, making the blonde shiver.

"N-neither, you bastard," Deidara struggled to say, as the older teen's hand roamed up Deidara's shirt and teased his nipple.

"You sure?" Sasori whispered a smirk creeping to his lips. He leaned down and bit the blond's neck, hard, just for extra measures. Deidara yelped and bit his lip, not giving anything to the sadist. He began moving around which just made Sasori bite harder. After a few seconds he pulled away, licking the mark clean of any blood. "Change your mind?"

Deidara glared back at the redhead and threw his head back, causing his cranium to meet Sasori's forehead. "Yeah, get out and let me sleep, un," He growled out, mostly in pain. Sasori groaned and rubbed his forehead as Deidara shoved him out of his own room.

"You're welcome," Sasori said from the other side of the door. As soon as Deidara felt the handle, he noticed there wasn't even a lock and kicked the door, like it was its fault. He turned around and studied the small room. Four white walls, a cheap nightstand, with a cheap clock and lamp. It was fairly clean, including the bed. He glared daggers at the bed, already feeling the need to stab it. It was like an accomplice to Sasori. The bed he had been raped in.

Seeing as it was close to midnight and Sasori would probably drag Deidara to school in the morning, the blond walked to the bed, intending on stealing the blankets and sleeping on the floor. He stopped mid-thought. What if the redhead never washed the sheets? What if they still smelled of rape? Deidara's nose cringed at the thought and he cautiously pocked at the sheets as if it were a tiger.

Seeing as it was no threat and there was no stink in the sheets, besides the dustiness, he sat down. He cringed at the springy bed and lied down, thinking his back would break. The lights were already off so he just decided to close his eyes and try to sleep.

His bastard parents kicked him out just because they couldn't make him happy... Or something like that. They thought that he was the problem but it was the other way around. They couldn't raise him right so it was time for everything to backfire.

Deidara didn't think he would be sleeping anytime soon. Not with car alarms going off, music in the apartment below and people doing the nasty in the room right next to the one he was in.

Already getting pissed off he got up and stomped on the floor and banged on the wall. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, UN!"

The people beside him didn't say anything, just moaned even louder. But the people below began yelling things at him back, which made an even bigger argument. Sasori stepped into the room and stopped the yelling. "I'm letting you stay here, Blondie. Now, don't be a brat. I don't want to get kicked out again."

Deidara scoffed. "They shouldn't even let you live here. Now get out, so I can sleep, un." Sasori sneered at the blonde and stormed over to him after slamming the door shut, causing Deidara to jump due to the poor lighting. Outside the moon was covered by clouds, so little light made its way into the dark room, making it hard to distinguish figures.

The blonde suddenly felt himself get pushed down on the bed by his shoulders, and he began to struggle against the red head, "Look, Brat, I can stand you constantly saying the hackneyed line that you are going to kill me over and over, and I could stand you trying to boss me around before your parents kicked you out, but now that you are living in my apartment I will not tolerate such behaviour." Deidara felt the red head shuffle around until Sasori was underneath the covers with the blonde, making Deidara try to pull away from him without success. "I was trying to be benevolent and let you have the bed all to yourself, but you have proved that you are ungrateful and rowdy. So I'm going to sleep in the bed as well to make sure that you do not get raucous and get me evicted. Once you prove that you are no longer a Spoiled Brat then you can have the bed all to yourself."

Sasori put his arms around the blonde, and before the latter could begin his appeal, the red head shoved Deidara's face into the crook of his neck, pulling the covers over the both of them. The blonde made several muffled attempts to argue, but gave up as soon as he realised that the red head was_ already_ asleep. Deidara gave a groan in the back of his throat, listening to the sound of the couple in the neighbouring apartment begin to reach their climax, and the car alarms seemed to grow louder on the street. He tried to block it out by listening intently on the only two noises which were not completely annoying, that being Sasori's soft breathing and slow heartbeat. Deidara's eyes soon closed as he unknowingly managed to fall asleep.

-x-

Deidara was awoken by the loud roar of an alarm clock, giving a yelp, almost falling off the side of the bed, but his downfall was stopped by a pair of strong arms. "Careful now," the red head sat up, and the blonde found himself in Sasori's lap with the older male smirking down at him, "the floor might bruise your little delicate physique~"

Deidara sneered and struggled against the red head, successfully freeing himself from his grip, giving a cry when he abruptly fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a pained groan and a curse. "Fuck…"

Sasori peeked at him from over the side of the mattress, giving a smirk down at the blonde, "I warned you to be careful…Now, you can have the first shower, but if you take too long then we're going to end up sharing."

Deidara sent a silent glare and got up, heading to the bathroom. Once he saw the shower he would have rather taken a bath in a sewer. It wasn't tile and floors weren't heated like he was used to. One toilet, a sink and a bath/shower tub. The shower looked old and grimy and he began to wonder if anyone could bathe in there.

Seeing as complaining would probably get him sexually assaulted, Deidara kept his mouth shut for once. "Towels are under the sink. You have ten minutes," Sasori yawned as he walked past to the bathroom to go to the kitchen.

Deidara shut the door loudly and opened the cabinet under the sink to indeed find some towels and ugly looking ones at that. Didn't Sasori own something at least a little clean? Picking up the biggest towel he placed it on the toilet seat and turned on the water for the shower. Stripping himself of yesterday's clothes, he stepped in the shower and yelped in surprise before jumping out.

"Your shower's broken, un!" Deidara yelled as he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into the hall.

Sasori's head popped around the corner and he sighed in frustration. "Did you wait for it to heat up?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead in disbelief. "You actually have to do that?"

Sasori almost groaned. "Do you want to me take a shower with you since it's so complicated?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes and turned around, heading to the bathroom; the door almost slamming this time as it was closed. Glaring at the shower, Deidara waited for it to heat up before he stepped in again. The liquid had a weird smell, almost rusty and he now realized why Sasori's hair was red... Because of the iron! (A/N: Dei's being an idiot by the way.) Deidara began freaking out and he grabbed his hair. He didn't want to be a ginger!

Gulping, he looked around for some shampoo, and opened the bottle. It was the cheap kind that didn't even smell good which made him not even want to use it. He had no idea when his parents would let him come back home so he made do with what he had. He poured the pink soap onto his hand and began running it through his hair.

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Brat, we're going to be late!" Sasori yelled as he opened the bathroom door... Which also didn't have a lock…Steam poured onto his face and Sasori quickly fanned it out of his way.

"Get out!" There was a loud thud and once the steam cleared, Sasori could see Deidara on the floor, quickly trying to cover up his body with his towel. "PERVERT!"

Sasori smirked. "I told you ten minutes. This is officially my shower time, so you either get out or take another shower since you seem to have gotten dirty again."

Deidara gave the red head a look like a deer in headlights, before giving an absolutely appalled expression, getting quickly to his feet with a growl. "LIKE FUCK I'D-" He abruptly slipped on a puddle of water, giving a sharp gasp as he fell back onto the floor.

"I'm going to guess that you were trying to say 'Like fuck, I'd love to have you in the shower with me, my sexy Sasori Danna, you must have read my mind!' Fine then, Babe, if you insist~" The blonde was about to argue but lost all words once the red head began to remove his clothes, revealing his finely crafted chest first of all. Deidara stared at the soft skin with hints of muscles beneath and the odd scars representing old fights that Sasori had been mixed up in, though the blonde really began to blush once the red head removed his pants. And yet he couldn't look away, or even say a single word of rejection. He almost gave a sharp gasp once he saw the red head's package, and for a fleeting second he wondered how the _fuck_ had that thing managed to fit inside of him. Sasori smirked down at the blonde and moved forward, roughly picking the boy up bridal style, which caused Deidara to recall the situation. He struggled but the red head managed to bear his attempt at escape, "It's alright, Babe, I already said that I wouldn't rape you unless you broke any of my rules."

Deidara stopped struggling, realizing just how far off the ground he was and that if he fell there was a good chance that he would end up cracking his head open on the tiles. He didn't want the fucking bastard to rape his corpse! Sasori stepped into the shower, placing the blonde onto his feet, helping Deidara to gain his balance. Instead of thanking him, the boy simply gave him a cold glare, snapping his head away from his direction. Sasori rolled his eyes, before giving a sly smirk, abruptly shoving the blonde against the wall, resulting in Deidara giving a yelp of fear. "WHAT THE FUCK, UN?"

"My, you look so tempting~" The red head moved his lips to the boy's neck, beginning to suck at the sensitive flesh, bringing his hands to run up and down Deidara's sides. The blonde moaned and leaned into the pleasure, yelping once he felt the red head brush against his length, resulting in Deidara's commonsense surfacing, and the blonde began to struggle against the older male. Sasori chuckled lightly, pulling the boy against him underneath the spray of water, smirking down at him fiercely, bringing his mouth to the boy's ear, whispering huskily, "My, you look _so_ _rape-able~_."

Deidara gasped slightly at the feeling of their bodies pressed together, giving a slight far-too-pathetic whimper of utter frustration. It seemed to be acceptably submissive for the red head, as the next second he had let go of the blonde and was already busying him self with washing his bloody red hair.

"I think you're clean enough, Babe," Sasori shot his a sneering smirk, "I left out the cereal for your breakfast…Oh yeah…To make cereal," he spoke to blonde as if he were a young child, "you need to place the flakes into a bowl- Oh, I'm going far too fast for you…A bowl is a round-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A BOWL IS AND I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING MAKE CEREAL!" Deidara glared deeply at the red head, stepping out of the shower, fuming with utter rage as he hastily wrapped himself in one of the crap-tastic towels, flipping Sasori the bird as he did so, "I'M FUCKING RICH, NOT USELESS!"

A sharp look formed in the red head's eyes and he gave a smirk with not-so-pleasant intent lurking beyond it, "You're going to be raped soon if you continue to yell at me, Brat~"

Once Deidara saw the look, he stormed out of the bathroom, shutting the door on his way out. He almost ran to the bedroom and closed the door, listening softly to see if Sasori had actually followed him and if he was about to rape him. Nothing was heard, except for the car alarms and a party starting downstairs.

Sighing, the blond looked around and realized his clothes were in the bathroom. "Shit..." He muttered to himself. He was about to go through Sasori's clothes to find some spares when he felt an odd, but familiar, sensation between his legs. He slightly moved his towel and blushed before putting the towel back. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away?

Walking to the older teen's closet he began looking at his clothes. Sasori never said he couldn't wear his clothes. As quickly as he could, he grabbed the first shirt he saw and pulled it on, some pants following; he really didn't give a damn about boxers. He looked around for a brush or anything to help him make his hair and found none. And this was why Sasori's hair was always a mess.

Groaning, he left the room to find something for his hair, but froze when he saw Sasori in the hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist. "And who said you could wear my clothes, Brat?"

Deidara gulped, wondering if the redhead was really going to rape him this time. "You didn't say I _couldn't_ wear them, un."

Sasori smirked and walked up to the blond, pulling him into his chest, shocking Deidara. "No, I didn't, but that doesn't mean that you can steal someone's clothes," He chuckled and rubbed the slight bulge in the blonde's pants. Deidara gasped and he tried to break away from the nineteen year old. Sasori chuckled again. "You can't go to school like that, Brat." The younger teen's eyes widened as he felt a hand being shoved into his stolen pants. "Let this be a lesson for taking what's not yours... Or just a treat. Either way."

Deidara gasped loudly and he clenched his hands into fists as Sasori shoved him into the nearest wall. "S-stop, un~" He couldn't help but moan when the redhead bit his neck making yet another hickey.

"What's the magic word?" Sasori pulled away, smirking as Deidara looked up at him with a pathetic glare. The brat didn't know how to be angry when he was being pleasured, did he? Deidara bit his lip and turned away. He had too much dignity to even mutter the word to this bastard. "I'll take that as 'continue'." The blonde took a deep breath to scream bloody murder but stopped short, a moan taking away all of his air. Sasori was stroking him slowly, far too slowly for his liking. He bucked his hips into Sasori's hand, wanting more movement. "Magic word?"

Deidara just wanted to be over with this so he could think normally. While he was like this, he had no idea if he wanted to kill Sasori, or if he wanted more pleasure. Swallowing his pride he opened his mouth trying not to moan. "Please...stop."

He heard a sigh above him and the hand was removed from his pants, making Deidara almost groan. Why did he do that? Now he was left with a flaming hard-on and no one to fix it but him self! "There, now eat some breakfast, then we're leaving." Sasori walked into his room and began changing.

Deidara felt his face turn red and he glared at Sasori before stomping to the kitchen, finding a box of cereal and carton of milk on the table. The blonde barely had an appetite due to his erection and he finally groaned. He knew that this wouldn't go away on its own.

Groaning loudly, he walked to the bathroom and began to strip. Not even bothering to wait for the water to warm up in the shower, he jumped in and swore on the top of his lungs as the frigid water hit his skin.

Deidara sighed with relief, however, once he felt his hard on begin to fade, the cold water doing its job. By the time the water grew warm his erection was completely gone, but just as he was revelling in the preferred temperature, the door opened to reveal Sasori. "Brat, get out of the shower, we have to go now."

Deidara sneered at the red head, baring his teeth slightly, "Five more minutes, un, the water just got warm." Sasori's eyes narrowed and he stormed forward, taking hold of the blonde's wrist, pulling him out of the shower.

"No, right now, or else we are going to be late." Sasori pulled the struggling blonde against him and began to dress Deidara without even drying him off. Once he was dressed Sasori pulled the still belligerent blonde out of the bathroom, grabbing his book bag, and another which Deidara's parents had given to him after they had agreed to let the boy move in with the red head. He shoved it into the blonde's hands and pulled him out the doorway, shutting and locking the door behind them…Well, at least _that _door had a lock on it!

"OKAY!" Deidara ripped his hand from Sasori's grip, "I GET IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HOLD MY HAND, UN! I'M FUCKING EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, NOT A FUCKING BABY!" The blonde stormed forward, but then he suddenly remembered where he was. The northern part of the city…A place where it would be impossible to survive without the red head…Deidara abruptly stopped walking altogether, flushing once he realised the reason why Sasori had set the rule about not leaving the apartment without him.

As much as Deidara would like to think so, the red head was not the worst thing out there. For a moment he found himself thinking that at least he had enjoyed the sex with Sasori and that others probably would not be so kind; before he mentally scolded himself. HE HAD NOT ENJOYED IT! AND IT HAD BEEN RAPE, NOT SEX!

"Had a change of heart, Brat?" Deidara blinked and looked over at the red head, giving a sneer before he continued to stomp down the staircase, Sasori following not far behind.

They exited the building, the blonde stopping to grimace at the scenery around him. Homeless bums were lying on the cracked pavement, most of them snoring loudly despite the noise of car alarms, some of them holding leaking bottles of alcohol in their grubby hands. Deidara sneered, shuddering when the cold wind brushed through his wet hair, and he turned in the direction of the school, but paled once his eyes landed on a familiar group of males. It was the teenagers that had been going to gang-rape him…

The group caught sight of the blonde, and several of them gave smirks, straightening up with the leader taking a step towards Deidara. "Well, well, well, isn't it our little toy? You come crawling back to us so that we could-" He suddenly stopped talking, his eye's widening in fear, and Deidara felt a hand drape over his shoulders, gazing up to see Sasori giving the group of teenagers a look of utter boredom.

"Do you know these people, Brat?" Deidara scowled about to make a comment that he could talk to whoever he wanted, but stopped when he realized he didn't want to talk to the group of teens at all. He just looked away and shook his head. "Then there's no reason to stop," Sasori said as he pushed them forward. Once they were far away enough from the group, Sasori let a smirk pass through his lips. "See why you need me, Brat? You walk away for a second and people already want your fine body," He chuckled.

Deidara continued to scowl and considered to push Sasori's arm off of him but stopped when he realized he was actually keeping him warm since he was still practically soaking, just in clothes. "I don't need you. I could have out-run them, un," He said as he threw his nose up into the air, causing Sasori to laugh again.

"We'll see, Brat, we'll see." Sasori pulled the blonde slightly closer, smirking down at the boy, "My, you're shivering, Babe~" The red head rubbed Deidara's arm affectionately, as if in effort to warm him up.

The blonde sneered at the red head, pulling away from the older male before giving a hiss as he realised just how cold it was without Sasori's warmth. "You're the one who dragged me out of an ice cold shower without letting me dry off, un." He shuddered from the cold, and the red head, noticing this, slung his arm back over his shoulders. Deidara gave a sigh of relief and leaned into the warmth, actually hating the cold slightly more than he did the red head.

"It's your fault," Sasori smirked widely, "if you hadn't made me stop punishing you then you wouldn't have needed to take a cold shower. You could always just have let me finish, and then you wouldn't be suffering from the cold right now." He sighed, but was still wearing the smirk upon his face, "Oh well, I guess you will know for next time~"

Deidara blanched at the red head's words, flushing with anger and embarrassment, pulling away from Sasori as he concluded that he did in fact hate the older bastard more than the cold, "THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME, UN! I AM NOT MOVING IN WITH YOU! I'D RATHER LIVE WITH TOBI, UN!"

The next thing the blonde knew he was being shoved against the wall, with the red head towering over him. He gave a moan as the red head began to nip and suck at the side of his neck, grasping onto the front of Sasori's shirt, moving his head to the side to allow better access. The older male was so warm against his cold body, and he gave a moan once he felt Sasori's hand slip up into his shirt, rubbing against his icy skin. The red head moved his lips to the blonde's ear, slowly running his tongue over the outer shell, "I thought that you would have learnt by now…_I always get what I want_."

Deidara shuddered at the words, tightening his grip on the red head's shirt, but he suddenly snapped once he heard the sound of their school bell in the near distance. He struggled against the red head and shoved him away, sneering at the older male, "Fuck. Off."

Sasori smirked at the blonde before grabbing onto his hand, "Whatever, we're both now late for school. But this gives us a good opportunity to get you warm…" Deidara gave the red head a confused expression, and the older male simply smirked wider. "…We run." Before the blonde could argue, the red head was already dragging him along the street at top speed towards the building of Ichiraku High.

-x-

"You're late, Deidara."

Said blond just grumbled something and sat down in his seat, glad that he and the redhead only shared one class together and that was at the end of the day, though Sasori also liked to stalk him at lunch; so that was unavoidable.

"Pst! Hey, Dei; why's your hair wet?" Konan asked as she leaned towards the fuming blond.

The teacher, too deep into his lecture, didn't even bother to pay attention to the students, so most of the time everyone did what they wanted. It wasn't like this class was important... Most people usually forgot what it was. Something about money...? Yeah, Deidara didn't pay attention due to him already having money…but not anymore!

Deidara almost growled. "Sasori didn't give me enough time to get ready and took me out of the shower still soaking, un! I swear, I'm going to kill him!"

The bluenette looked confused. "Wait, what? Sasori was at your house?" She whispered.

"No! My parents kicked me out and Sasori kidnapped me!"

Konan slowly smiled. "Do you know what this means...? You guys have to get along now! Or else you'll kill each other- Wait, Saso can be kinda strict. Did he set rules? Were they like, give me a striptease every night?"

"FUCK NO, UN!" Deidara glared at the younger teen, feeling the need to beat her up.

"Hey, I just wanna know! Oooh~! This is so exciting! Wait, have you two had sex yet?"

Deidara turned red and the next thing everyone knew Konan was running around the room giggling, while Deidara tried to stab her with a pencil. "NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN! IF HE STEPS A FOOT IN MY DIRECTION I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

"Deidara, Konan, in your seat," The teacher said as he wrote something on the board.

"Calm down, Dei, it was only a question," Konan laughed out as she sat back down and the blond just panted. Who knew this girl would be such a runner. "Besides, I know that you two wouldn't do something like that; even though I see you guys make out all the time."

"WE DO NOT! HE FORCES ME, UN!"

"Deidara, office," The teacher said in a monotone.

The said teen growled and grabbed his things, before heading to the office. He almost died when he saw Sasori waiting for him there. "I wondered how long it would take for you to be kicked out. I was just sent to the office myself. Would you like to walk with me?" Sasori asked as he outstretched his hand for the blond to take.

Deidara sneered and slapped the male's hand away, "FUCK OFF! IT'S YOUR FAULT, UN!" The boy continued to storm onwards, though was suddenly pulled back by the red head, being pressed against his chest.

"It isn't my fault that you have a bad temper; people could probably hear you screaming all around the school…Not to mention that I was eavesdropping through the door~" Sasori leaned down and ran his tongue along the blonde's ear, which caused Deidara to give a slight whine of both irritation and pleasure. "My, why do you bother to lie to Konan? Like when you said that we had never had sex, why didn't you tell her the truth~ About how I handcuffed you to the bed, and about how you were moaning out my name in utter euphoric pleasure~ You should have mentioned just how much you _loved it_~"

Deidara gave a gasp of pleasure at the older male's words, shuddering slightly before he regained his composure, trying to pull away. "THAT WASN'T SEX; THAT WAS RAPE! I DIDN'T ENJOY A FUCKING SECOND OF IT, UN!"

"Sure, Brat, whatever you have to tell yourself~ You were just moaning out in pleasure because you wanted to~" Sasori gave a slight sigh and pulled away, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Now let's go see Kuzu; you will probably want me in the room with you to bail you out."

Deidara scoffed and stormed forward, but the red head remained at his side with arm still draped over his shoulder. They reached the office, noticing that the receptionist wasn't there, instead replaced with a sign that said 'Off for Lunch' despite the fact it was still morning. They didn't really care though and walked to the principal's door, opening it and immediately regretting what they had done.

Hidan was naked on the large desk with Kakuzu positioned over him, and judging by the moans it wasn't difficult to realise what they were doing, though Sasori covered the blonde's eyes anyway. The principal stopped once he realised that they were no longer alone, looking up to see who had interrupted them. "…Oh, it is just you two, for a moment I thought I would have to deal with a lawsuit there…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the duo, "…Well, I could have lived without seeing you two going at it…" He coughed into his fist, still covering the blonde's eyes with his other hand, though it was still quite awkward.

Hidan gave a groan, "Just fucking go already, I was like five fucking seconds from cumming!"

Deidara gave a gagging noise, and Sasori rolled his eyes, still remaining awkward, and Kakuzu gave a sigh. "Whatever, you two can go…Back to class, home, anyplace that isn't here…Okay?"

They both nodded and shut the door, shuddering slightly as the red head removed his hand from over Deidara's eyes, "Okay then, I apologize for you having to see that…" The blonde simply glared at him and stormed back off, though Sasori was not far behind, "Hey, where are you going?"

"TO CLASS! LIKE FUCK I WANT THE DAY OFF IF I HAVE TO SPEND IT WITH YOU, UN!" Deidara stormed off, and Sasori was left, wondering whether he should remain at school or go home…

At lunch Deidara was on high-alert. He glanced over his shoulder waiting for Sasori to come up from behind him and start molesting his body, but nothing came.

"Why do you look so sad, sempai?" Tobi asked as he sat down next to Deidara, with two brown bags in his hands.

"I'm not sad, Tobi, now get the fuck away," He grumbled before placing his head down on the table.

"But Tobi got you lunch, sempai! I made it with love and sprinkles!"

"I DON'T CARE, UN!"

The masked boy remained seating anyway, and Deidara swore he was smiling. He handed the blond a lunch and Deidara just took it, literally starving due to having no dinner or breakfast. He dumped all the contents out and his eyebrow twitched.

Yes, it was made of love and sprinkles, not to mention glitter. "You can eat the glitter, sempai!" In the lunch there was a sandwich in the shape of a heart with edible rainbow glitter. A pink cupcake with sprinkles and glitter. Three cookies in the shape of hearts, glitter, sprinkles, love, you know the drill; and a banana.

Deidara didn't even thank Tobi for the lunch and dug in. He carved, or picked anything that said "I love you" and managed to get most of the sprinkles off but the sparkly stuffed stayed on like glue.

The food tasted fine but it seemed every time the younger teen took a bite Tobi took that as a sign to keep on scooting closer... And closer... And-

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, UN!" Deidara shoved any remaining food away from him and stood up. As soon as he began walking away, Tobi clung to him and began sobbing.

"Don't go, sempai! Sasori will get you!"

Deidara growled and shoved the taller male off of him. "Sasori's not here, dumb ass, now leave me alone, un."

Tobi sniffled but still followed the blonde. "Sasori's not here?" The boy gasped a second later. "So Tobi can spend time with you, sempai? OMG I WANNA GO TO CANDY LAND! LET'S GO!" The energetic teen grabbed Deidara's hand and easily pulled him around the school, saying what kind of candy was what.

He pointed a trashcan. "That's a tootsie roll!" To a waded up paper. "A gum ball!" Then he went to the fire-alarm. "Ooh, and this is hot candy!"

"LET GO OF ME, TOBI!" Deidara pulled with all of his strength and it felt like his arm was about to come out of it's socket! He had been yelling at the freak the whole time now and he hadn't even noticed!

"I want some hot candy!" The blonde sneered, and actually _wished_ that the red head was there to protect him from the idiot. He enjoyed getting molested less than licking a cactus, but definitely more than being dragged around by this idiot. The bell initiating the last two periods sounded and Deidara took the distraction to get away from Tobi, practically running for the safety of class.

-x-

It was art now; last period of the day and the only period that the blonde had with the red head, and yet he didn't turn up. "Hey Dei," Konan sat next to the boy, raising an eyebrow at him, "do you know where Saso is?"

Deidara sneered and crossed his arms, "Why the fuck are you asking me? I don't have a fucking tracking device on him you know, un!"

The class quietened once the teacher Kurenai walked into the room, no longer pregnant, though she was currently breastfeeding her baby. These poor people couldn't even afford fucking day-care! Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, making no voiced objections to the bitch breastfeeding her baby in the middle of class.

-x-

School was finally over, and Deidara instinctively went to the usual spot to wait for his family's limo to pick him up and take him home. He almost facepalmed once he realised that the limo would never arrive. Oh fuck, the only place he had left to go was Sasori's crap-tastic apartment! But how the fuck was he going to get there, HE COULDN'T TRAVEL THROUGH THE FUCKING NORTH PART OF THE CITY ALONE! "There you are, Babe."

Deidara blinked and turned to see none other than Sasori traipsing down the footpath towards the blonde, giving a slight smirk. The younger male blanched at the sight of the red head, feeling somewhat relieved that he would not have to go through the dreaded north section all alone. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, UN? I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH TOBI ALL FUCKING DAY!"

Sasori simply smirked wider and pulled the boy close, wrapping his arms around Deidara, "Awww, you missed me? I feel so flattered~ But if you must know I went home and cleaned up the place for you, and I even went over to your house as well. Your parents gave me a bag of toiletries and some clothes for you, so you can stop wearing mine."

Deidara's eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering as to why the older male would do something so benevolent. HE HAD TO HAVE SOME ULTERIOR MOTIVE! "I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING SLEEP WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS GAVE YOU SOME OF MY CLOTHES, UN!" The blonde pushed himself away from the red head, crossing his arms and giving a sneer.

Sasori rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "And here I am just trying to make you happy for once, and you get my intentions all wrong." He sighed and shook his head before turning around, "Whatever, come along." Sasori began to walk off and Deidara had absolutely no other choice but to follow behind him, traipsing at his side towards the red head's home.

As they neared the building, Deidara couldn't help but notice that they once again passed the group of males who had been going to gang rape him, though once they saw that he was with Sasori they pretended to ignore the blonde, though Deidara could still feel their eyes on him. Once they entered the apartment, Sasori gave an unexpected chuckle, "I think that group is just waiting for the opportunity of you leaving the building without me so that they can kidnap you. Perhaps they'll just gang-rape you, maybe kill you, maybe keep you as their sex toy; keeping you barely alive, until you at last drop dead~"

Deidara flushed and sneered, storming over to the couch. There sat a bag, and once he opened it up, he could see that it was full of his clothes. There was also a small pouch of toiletries, containing a toothbrush, shampoo, his best hairbrush, and a few other loose goods which Deidara was relieved to find. "I can fucking out run those bastards, un…"

"If you say so, Babe," Sasori rolled his eyes, but he hadn't bothered to even close the front door, "so, have fun without me tonight, you have the place to yourself. Don't make a mess, don't stay up late waiting for me and dinner is in the fridge."

Deidara blinked and spun around far too quickly, "What? YOU LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH TOBI AT SCHOOL AND NOW YOU ARE LEAVING ME ALONE IN THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE, UN?"

Sasori smirked at the blonde's reaction, giving a slight shrug, "I have a job, you idiot, how else do you reckon I can afford to pay the rent for this apartment and buy food? My grandma sure as shit doesn't care about whether I live or die, and not all of us have rich-ass parents to mooch off of. I have a job sorting books in the Public Library, if you must know. The pay isn't glamorous, but it is enough to pay the bills, food, and a little left over. Now I must go, I'll be home around midnight." His smirk widened slightly and he pointed to his cheek, "Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

The blonde glared up at the redhead who just continued to smirk. He walked up to Sasori, who was shocked he was even coming near him and leaned up. Deidara smirked and spat on the redhead's cheek, causing the older teen to chuckle. "That's for leaving me here alone, when someone can break in and rape me, un." Deidara walked away and began looking through the fridge. He pulled out a pizza box and opened it. "What the hell is this?"

Sasori sighed and grabbed his jacket, getting ready to leave. "It's called pepperoni. Now, since I don't have a personal chef to make pizza I had to buy some from the store. It was cheap and on sale. Enjoy." He leaned in to kiss the blonde's cheek only to have him turn his head and their lips met instead. It was almost automatic for Deidara to feel like this and he began to move his lips before he noticed that this was wrong. He shoved Sasori away who was grinning. "Now that's more like it~" He purred, cornering the blond into the fridge.

Deidara growled and shoved the pizza box between them. "Go to work and leave me alone, un. I have homework." He had no intention of doing it, but now he actually wanted the redhead gone.

Sasori chuckled. "Fine, you're right. See you later, babe." To Deidara's surprise, the older teen made no move to touch him and left. Strange. Giving an irritated sigh, Deidara opened the box and took out a slice of pizza, before finally finding a plate and the microwave.

He stared at the machine and began to wonder how to even turn it on. He pushed a random button and it turned on. He jumped in surprise and opened the door, stopping the device. That's when he realized he pushed the popcorn button... Where was the pizza button?

Groaning he began to read all over and found nothing. "Wait, how long does it take to make pizza? Um, ten minutes, un?" He stuck the pepperoni inside the little space and pushed ten. Ten seconds went by and Deidara raised a brow. "That was not ten minutes," He muttered. Ignoring the microwave he ate the pizza cold. If he broke that thing Sasori would probably sell him to get a new one, or just punish him with rape.

-x-

Deidara gave a sigh as he finished the cold pizza, deciding that though it wasn't even close to what he usually ate, under the circumstances it was actually alright. He stood up from the tacky couch that he had been perched on, looking down at the plate with an irritated look. "…Okay, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this now…Usually the servants would put it in the dishwasher…" The blonde moved back into the kitchen and began looking for said dishwasher, but couldn't find one. "…What the fuck? How the hell do poor people do the dishes, un?"

He then noticed the sink, and Deidara recalled a faint memory of the servants once washing a dish in the basin when the dishwasher had been full. Oh…So that was how poor people managed! He had always thought that sinks were made purely for washing hands! Deidara placed the dish inside, poured some hot water on it, and then placed it back inside of the cupboard where he had gotten it from, making no move to wash it better or even dry it.

"Well…That was exciting, un…" The blonde sighed and walked to the front door, making sure that it really was locked, which it was, before he moved over to the bag of clothing. He pulled out his favourite pair of silk pyjamas, before moving to the bathroom to get changed, not realising he opened the wrong door. He blinked at the room he entered, having never entered it before.

The place consisted of a work bench covered with tools, and upon the shelves were wooden puppets of varying sizes. Deidara blinked at them, awestruck, looking around at the many different designs, before making his way to the table. There was a soft toy dog which sat on the top of the desk that appeared to be quite old and worn, but soft…Deidara picked it up and placed it on his head, taking one last look of the workroom before leaving with the intent of changing into his pyjamas.

-x-

Deidara stood in the bedroom, looking out at the view from the single window, finding it was dramatically different to the view he was used to. In his own bedroom, the window looked out at the large garden that surrounded the house, green lawn, variously coloured flowers, two of their three pools also in sight. This window view, however, looked down at the monochromatic city, consisting of dirty street lights, drunken homeless bums, and the other practically identical buildings. It was almost midnight, and when Deidara looked down, he saw none other than Sasori walking alone towards the entrance of the apartment building. He walked without fear, despite the fact that it was the northern part of the city, and the several groups of seedy looking men that lurked around the area took no notice of the what-appeared-to-be easy prey, everyone in the district being perfectly aware of the red head's reputation. It must have been cold outside, because the blonde could see the older male's icy breath, and his hands were buried deep within his coat pockets.

Deidara, not wanting to seem awake by the time Sasori came home, quickly turned off the light and crawled into the bed, back facing the door, with the soft toy dog he had found earlier pressed against his chest. He pretended to be asleep; eyes closed though ears listening intently. The couple next door were not at it tonight, and the people below were not currently throwing a raucous party. Even the car alarms seemed quiet compared to yesterday.

Deidara gave a sigh, but stifled the content noise once he heard the front door being unlocked, opened and then shut once more. He stayed absolutely still, levelling his breathing, and giving no reaction when he heard the bedroom door open. Sasori gave a slight hum and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of the sleeping blonde, before he stripped down to just his boxers, his usual choice to sleep in considering he only had one pair of pyjamas that were reserved for severely cold nights. On any other occasion, however, he probably would have worn the pyjamas, considering how icy it was tonight, but now he had the blonde as a source of warmth.

Deidara felt the bed sink slightly and the covers shift as Sasori crawled under the sheets, moving close to the blonde before giving a slight confused noise as he noticed the plush dog. "…Maybe he got lonely…" Sasori gave a small sigh before he wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist, pulling his back to press warmly against his chest, snuggling close to the blonde. He drew the covers up over their shoulders, laying a few affectionate butterfly kisses on the top of Deidara's head, before nuzzling his blonde hair gently.

Deidara, realising just how cold Sasori's skin was, made no objection, happy as long as the red head didn't make an attempt to rape him. Just for tonight, at least, he would let Sasori cuddle him.

-x-

Sasori blinked slowly when he heard his alarm clock go off. Sighing, he tried to sit up only to notice something was wrapped around him. He looked down to see Deidara hugging him full on. His arms were around his neck, and legs around his waist. The blonde gave a mumble and buried his face in the redhead's neck. Sasori smirked as he realized Deidara was coming out of dreamland. The blonde's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he noticed was it was too hot. He gave a groan and looked up, only to be face to face with Sasori.

"Aw, why'd you wake up? You look cute when you sleep." He pecked the blonde's lips and Deidara just blinked before shoving the redhead away from him. He scurried to the other side of the bed and began feeling if his clothes were still on.

"PERVERT! The one night I let you do something, you-you go and try to rape me again, un!"

Sasori chuckled and sat up, putting up his hands in a calming gesture. "Wait, you were awake and let me do that last night? Seems like you actually want to be touched by me, am I getting hard to resist, Dei-Chan?" Deidara just blushed and stood up, heading to the bathroom to get ready. "Hey, don't take a shower today, we don't have time," Sasori yelled as he got up.

Deidara just scoffed. He was still going to, just to get the stink of Sasori off of him. Deidara's nose crunched up at the thought of the smell and lifted up his shirt to see if it needed to be washed. It didn't smell bad. It had Sasori's scent; a little musky and woodsy. Growling he took it off and began changing into his school uniform.

There was a knocking on the door and Deidara sighed. "Wait!" He slowly put his hair up into a ponytail and began applying eyeliner.

"Brat, hurry up!" Deidara didn't say anything and Sasori barged in, only in boxers. "God, people have to use the bathroom, you know."

Deidara rolled his eyes but stopped when Sasori started using the toilet to relieve himself. The redhead gave a sigh and the younger male quickly grabbed his things and left Sasori to urinate.

After Deidara set his stuff down in the small living room, he began to wonder what was for breakfast. He could have cereal but he didn't know where anything even was. Grumbling about something, he went to the kitchen and began looking through all the cupboards. He raised a brow when he saw a bottle with something red in it. He picked it up and realized it was alcohol.

"Don't even think about it, brat." Deidara looked up at Sasori, before rolling his eyes and placed it back inside of the cupboard.

"Whatever," he straightened up and crossed his arms, "like hell I want to get drunk so that you can rape me, un…" Deidara shut the cupboard using his foot, scoffing loudly and shaking his head.

"Good," Sasori gave a smirk and moved close to the blonde, "because if you drank any of my stash, then I really would have to rape you…In fact, I'm making that a rule. Don't drink any of my alcohol, unless I say it is alright."

Deidara rolled his eyes and moved to the fridge, blanching as he opened it. "…It's empty…WHY THE FUCK IS THE FRIDGE EMPTY?" The blonde stared in horror at the lack of anything to eat, shooting the red head a stunned look.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde before giving a shrug, "Don't worry, I'll pick up some more food after school, and we can make a quick stop off at the deli on the way so that we can grab something to eat." The red head grabbed Deidara and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him which smirking, "I can't have my little Dei-Chan going hungry, now can I?"

The blonde gave a growl and shoved the red head away from him, only succeeding because Sasori let go after a few seconds of struggle. "STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME, UN!"

The red head chuckled and rolled his eyes before taking hold of the blonde's wrist, dragging him out of the apartment after quickly grabbing their book bags from the coat rack.

-x-

They walked past the usual group of guys, and Deidara couldn't help but shudder in disturbance. "Why the fuck are they so close to the building? Are they stalking me or something, un?"

"Don't flatter your self, Babe," Sasori smirked at the blonde, putting an arm over his shoulder, "they've been hanging out there for three years now. I think that their hideout is there somewhere; so if you ever get kidnapped by them, I'll be sure to come to your rescue."

Deidara scoffed and shook his head, pushing Sasori's arm away from him, "I've already told you a million times, I can easily out run those bastards…Now where the fuck is this deli, I'm dying from starvation…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and began walking to a small convenience store, Deidara following close behind him. He would always look behind him, or to the side quickly and Sasori thought it was cute. "You don't have to be worried, Sweetie. I'll always protect you," He cooed and Deidara shot him a glare before walking ahead and stepping into the store.

The cashier looked up from her cigarette and smirked. "Hey, who's the chick, 'Sori?"

Deidara growled in frustration. "I'm not a chick, bitch, un-!" He stopped when a hand slapped him upside the head.

"Be nice, Brat. I'm buying you breakfast here, you know. Besides, don't piss off Mai, she may poison the food." Sasori chuckled when he saw the blonde's reaction.

Deidara looked over at the teen, who just smirked. She had short black hair, but her hair line was actually white. She wore heavy black eye-liner and had two piercings in her eyebrow and one in her nose; the rest were in her ears. "So, who's the dude, 'Sori?"

The redhead just walked up to where all the burritos and things were and began picking stuff out. "He got kicked out and I'm letting him stay with me. His name's Deidara. Say hi, Brat." The blond just narrowed his eyes and turned his head away, crossing his arms as well. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled in close to another body. "Sorry, he's just really shy," Sasori teased as he let his fingers rub the blonde's sensitive sides. Deidara gasped as he tried not to laugh.

"Seems like he's enjoying himself? Is he like your bitch or something?" Mai asked as she took a long drag of her death stick before blowing it all out.

Deidara began to cough and Sasori laughed, taking his arm off the blonde to pay for their food. "I guess you could say that. See you later, Mai. Come on, Babe." He pulled Deidara out of the store who was still trying to get some clean air.

"God, she's a bitch, un," Deidara sighed as he finally left the store.

"No need to be one yourself, Brat. Now school's about to start so hurry and eat up." Sasori took a beef and bean burrito out and handed the greasy thing to the younger teen. "Eat up."

Deidara just stared at it and sighed before taking a bite. Surprisingly not as bad as he thought it would be. He quickly finished the first and so did Sasori, but there was only one left now. "You did that on purpose," Deidara growled as he reached in the bag for the last burrito.

Sasori quickly moved his hand away and smirked. "Wow, Brat. You don't even want to try to share? Well, I guess I can have it my self then." He took out the burrito and Deidara glared before walking ahead. He didn't care if he died of starvation anymore. If he died his parents would blame Sasori and he would be sued, then sent to jail and he would be getting raped all the time! The thought made Deidara smirk evilly.

"Don't look too happy about being hungry, Dei-Chan. Here's the other half," Sasori said as he offered the blonde a half of the burrito. Deidara narrowed his eyes but took the greasy goodness and began eating. When he was done Sasori wrapped an arm around him and they continued to walk to school.

"I told you not to touch me, un." Deidara tried to walk on ahead but the older male wouldn't let him.

"If we get separated, Brat, then I can't protect you. Would you want some homeless man raping you?"

Deidara scoffed at the thought. "I can run."

Sasori chuckled and kissed his head. "Not forever, Babe." The red head tossed the bag into a random bin that they passed by, giving a slight shrug, "It's about time I break it to you; some people here can run twice as fast as you could and for three times as long. You might be able to outrun a few people in the north part of the city, but definitely not the majority. I could easily catch you if you ran off."

Deidara sneered up at the red head, "I can out run everyone, un! And if I couldn't then I would just kick their ass!" The blonde pushed Sasori's arm off of him and began to run towards the school as fast as possible. After a few seconds, he abruptly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist, stopping his run.

"Have I proven my point?" Deidara struggled against the red head, but was not able to succeed in freeing himself from his grasp, "Now doesn't this bring back memories?" Sasori moved his lips to the blonde's ear and ran his tongue over the outer shell, purring slightly as he rubbed his hips against Deidara's ass.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" He struggled desperately against the red head, the latter eventually getting bored and deciding to release him. Deidara was free only for several seconds before Sasori grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him against his chest, leaning down to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss. Deidara automatically pressed back, before recalling the situation, returning to struggling and making muffled attempts at screaming abuse.

Sasori pulled away and abruptly let go of the blonde, the latter stumbling several feet away, "Yep, I think that I've proven my point~" The red head smirked and continued forward towards school, once again wrapping an arm around the fuming blonde. Deidara took to mumbling abuse under his breath, cursing the red head severely.

-x-

"So…" Konan set her books down and sat in the seat next to Deidara, giving him a slight smirk, "How's life living with Sasori? You know, I was pretty surprised when Saso first started to show interest in you, he usually is the really antisocial type, and he doesn't like to get close to anyone."

The girl gave a shrug and Deidara simply scoffed, ignoring the second half of her speech, "He is a fucking bastard! There wasn't even any food in the fridge this morning, un! And he keeps trying to rape me!"

"Maybe you should just let him," Konan grinned at the blonde and spoke before he could argue, "Sasori barely makes enough money to keep himself alive, he's risking a lot in letting you live with him. Maybe you should just let him have sex with you, in payment for him taking you in off the streets."

Deidara sneered deeply at the girl, shaking his head, "I don't want to fucking sleep with him…EVER!"

"Mr Iwa," the teacher shot him a cold glare, "please be quiet or else I will have no choice but to send you to the principal _again_." Deidara blinked and recalled what had happened last time, and he decided that he absolutely did not want to see Kakuzu and Hidan getting it on ever again, so he remained quietly cursing under his breath.

-x-

The rest of the day was fine and went by like a breeze which was strange for Deidara. He was slightly scared that Tobi would try and talk to him again. Once he left his class for lunch though, an arm wrapped around his waist and he didn't even bother to blink. He knew Sasori's hands anywhere and he hated himself for it.

"Aw~ Don't look so depressed, Babe. I have some left over money for lunch, we can share," He reassured before pulling them over to the cafeteria. Deidara sneered and tried to pull away but Sasori kept a firm grip on him and dragged him to their table. "I'm going to get some food. Stay here." Deidara rolled his eyes. He could do whatever he wanted! He didn't have to listen to Sasori, like a puppy or something. He sat down in his chair and stared out a dirty window...

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Deidara cringed and he was pulled into a bone brushing hug, all of the air storming out of the blonde. "Do you want to look at some candy again? Tobi can't have candy, only look though! Ooh~! I'm so excited!"

"Let the fuck go, Tobi! I don't want to do shit with you, un!" Deidara swore the taller male tightened his grip.

"Why won't you play with me?" Deidara froze at the voice change. It wasn't shrill and immature anymore, it was deep and menacing. "I try really hard, Sempai, I do, but all you care about it Sasori-"

"I don't care about that bastard!"

"Then why don't you, PLAY WITH ME!" And he was back to normal! "Let's go pretend it's an animal kingdom out there and name all the animals like, like... Adam and Eve! You'll be Eve though because you look like a girl!" Deidara's face flushed and he began to struggle, violently.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"But you're a pretty girl, though!" Deidara screamed and moved backwards, though Tobi let go, causing him to fall back and hit his head on the floor. He gave a groan and clutched at his cranium in pain. "Are you okay? I'll help you! NURSE!"

Deidara growled and got up before trying to run, only to be stopped by a cold hand. "Brat."

The blonde was almost thankful that Sasori was here, so at least Tobi would either be beaten up or run away.

Sasori smirked at the blonde and pulled him back down to sit at the table once more, sliding the tray between them, "Now sharing is caring, Babe~" He smirked and picked up the fork, stabbing a piece of food with the end and holding it up to Deidara's mouth, "Open up~" The blonde sneered and was about to scream at the red head, but as soon as he opened his mouth to do so, Sasori had already shoved the food into his mouth, and Deidara had no choice but to swallow, glaring at the red head, "See?"

"YOU!" Tobi jumped up out of no where, pointing straight at Sasori, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" As soon as he went close enough, the red head punched him in the mask, not even having to look as he continued to smirk at Deidara. Tobi stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor, and then crawled off to find a corner to mope in.

"Now that that pest is gone," Sasori handed Deidara a fork, "dig in…Just don't try and stab me again, or else I will drag you home and rape you~" The blonde gave him a weak glare, too relieved that Tobi was now gone to be able to care as he began to eat his portion of the canteen food, finding it tasted slightly better than usual.

-x-

They were both on their way home to the apartment, but just when they were nearing it, the red head made a sharp turn, beginning to cross the empty road, and Deidara followed, confused. "Where are we going, un?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde as they finished crossing the street, giving a slight smirk, "We have to get groceries, remember? Konan's mother owns a store, so I usually buy from there to help her business. She is always happy to give me a small discount as well," he gave a slight shrug, and they entered a clean store that seemed quite out of place in the wreck of a city. It was not nearly as large as the supermarkets that the blonde would sometimes be forced to visit, but it was just as clean and even could be called homely.

"Why hello, Sasori, it is so nice to see you again!" At the front counter stood a woman with long blue hair, and she looked a lot like Konan, so the blonde guessed that it was her mother, "My, this strapping man here must be Deidara! My daughter has told me all about you!" She smiled kindly at the red head, a distinct opposite to the blonde's own mother.

Deidara eyed the woman till he got smacked on the head. "Don't stare, Brat. Say hello," Sasori instructed.

The blonde just glared at the redhead and looked at the woman. "Hello, un," He said quietly. When she had said that Konan had told her everything about him, he began to worry. What if she thought he was with Sasori? Well, he was living with him, but not actually dating him!

"Aren't you sweet!" She continued to smile and Sasori began to walk away with a small basket in his hand for groceries. Deidara followed him through the clean store, still not trusting anyone in this city.

"You don't have to follow me, Brat. You could go and talk to Mrs Ao if you want."

Deidara scoffed. "I don't want to talk to some random lady, un." He crossed his arms and pouted, making him look very childish and very... rape-able. Sasori had promised to himself not to rape him unless he did something way out of line but he looked very... cute at the moment. Without even thinking, he grabbed the blonde's lower back, after dropping his basket, and pulled the teen towards him more as he grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly.

Deidara made a muffled attempt at saying something but it slowly died down. This wasn't a threatening kiss, or a mock one. This one was actually soft, well softer than usual, and it held something a bit more. Deidara let out a breathy moan when he felt one of Sasori's hands travel down a little more to grab his ass. He slowly began to kiss back and realized that this was actually bad. He didn't want this! He began to push back weakly but Sasori just took that as a sign to move in more. He shoved his tongue in causing Deidara to gasp in slightly pleasure before turning his head away roughly. He glared at the redhead through the corner of his eye.

"Can you not make-out with me every second you get?" He pulled the rest of the way out of the older teen's grip and began to walk away before the redhead could even reply.

Sasori frowned slightly as he watched the blonde storm over into the corner, taking a seat on the only stool, arms crossed and refusing to look at the red head. The older male gave a sigh and picked up the shopping basket again, proceeding to do the shopping.

The blonde glared, hating himself for kissing the lecherous red head back even though he hated him. WHY THE FUCK DID SASORI ALWAYS FUCK WITH HIS MIND?

He stood up after a few bored minutes, mostly calm, and he begrudgingly traipsed over to the blue haired woman, "So what exactly did Konan tell you about me, un?"

She blinked at Deidara before giving him a small kind smile, "She tells me about how you are really fussy, and that you were from the south side. Is it true that your parents kicked you out, if you don't mind me asking?"

The blonde snickered, "Yeah, they kicked me out onto the streets without any money…And now I'm forced to live with this bastard, un." He sneered and motioned his head towards the red head who had his back turned, currently looking through an array of instant noodle packages.

"Aw," the woman gave Deidara a motherly smile, "I saw you two back there~ I've been confused as to why such a sweet, kind, handsome boy like Sasori was single all these years, now I know why~ He was saving himself for a nice, young man like you~"

The blonde made gagging noises and scrunched up his face "Sweet? Kind? Are we talking about the same Sasori Akasuna here, un? He is the spawn of Satan! He is anything but 'sweet' and 'kind'!"

"DEIDARA," the red head clearly hadn't heard the blonde talking, "IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN CHOOSE A CANDY BAR FROM THE COUNTER IF ANY APPEAL TO YOU, JUST NOTHING TOO EXPENSIVE!"

The blonde flushed slightly at the smirk that Mrs Ao gave him, and he pouted slightly, "I stick by that he isn't 'sweet' or 'kind', un…" Deidara looked at the array of chocolates and grabbed one that looked nice and that wasn't too expensive.

The woman picked up another and held it out to the blonde with a smile, "This one is Sasori's favourite; I will give you the two chocolate bars for free if you go over and give it to him now." Deidara took the bar, mumbling a small thank you, before slowly sauntering over to the red head.

"Here, eat this, un."

Sasori turned around to see Deidara blushing slightly as he gave him two chocolate bars. "How'd you get that? Did you steal it, Brat?"

Deidara just scoffed. "No, Mrs Ao gave it to me because she said it was your favourite." Sasori smiled and pat the blonde's head, who just moved away before he really messed up his hair. "Let's just go, un! Are you done?"

Sasori sighed. "I guess. I just hope I have enough money to pay for this." Deidara looked at the basket and thought that the food would only last three days max. Did Sasori really not have that much money?

"Why don't you just add it up?"

Sasori just walked over to the counter. "I do, but sometimes my math is wrong."

"Buy a calculator," Deidara immediately replied, before he realized that they were talking about not having enough money.

"Yeah, Brat, I'll buy a calculator and carry it around all day," Sasori replied sarcastically as he set his things on the counter so Konan's mother could scan everything.

"Did you find everything you two were looking for?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, Mrs Ao." Sasori began looking through his wallet and his eyebrows creased as he realized he might not be able to pay for all of this. "Damn it," He muttered under his breath. He was already deciding on what to put back and once the total came up it seemed he had to choose even more. "You can take out the eggs and milk."

Mrs Ao looked confused. "Why?"

"I don't have enough money-"

"Oh, it's fine." She still bagged the items and handed him his groceries. "You can pay me half for now and when you get the money, stop on by." She continued to smile and Sasori smiled as well.

"Thank you." He looked at Deidara he seemed to be spacing out. "Brat."

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess, un." The bluenette nodded and they left.

-x-

"I have to go to work now, so make your self a bowl of cereal for dinner or something. Don't use too much though..." Deidara just spaced out as Sasori began setting more rules.

Deidara scowled. What was the point when in the end he would still break them? He probably just wanted to set up millions of rules so that he would eventually slip up, giving the red head a reason to rape him.

Sasori placed the light bags down on the kitchen counter, giving a slight frown once he realised he didn't have time to sort them out, or else he would be late for work; he couldn't risk getting fired. He turned to Deidara, clicking twice next to his ear to catch his attention, the blonde scowling at him, "I need you to put the groceries away for me. Cold things go in the fridge and everything else in the cupboard." Before the blonde could reply, the red head had already given him a quick kiss on the cheek and was at the door, pulling on his jacket, "Thanks, and don't forget; no leaving the apartment, don't eat all of the food even if you are still hungry, and stay away from my stash. Okay? See you, Babe~"

The next moment the door was shut and locked behind the red head, leaving Deidara alone, gaping slightly and flushing. "Huh? I DON'T FUCKING DO WORK, UN!" He sneered, but of course, the red head had already left, so his arguing was not answered. "…Fucking bastard…" The blonde snickered and turned to the bags, staring at them before giving a sigh, "Whatever…Like hell I wanna give him a reason to rape me…"

-x-

Deidara finished putting away most of the groceries within five minutes, not being that much anyway, though he ran out of room in one of the cupboards, so he opened the next, surprised to see Sasori's bottle of alcohol. The blonde blinked at it and pulled the bottle out, raising an eyebrow at the red liquid. He had never been allowed to drink before…Deidara pulled off the top and bought it to his mouth, taking a single sip.

-x-

Sasori arrived home with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he shut the door behind him and removed his jacket, placing it on the coat rack. The red head turned around, and felt his stomach drop. Deidara was lying passed out on the couch, Sasori's bottle of alcohol lying empty on the floor next to him. Well, there went all of his stash. The red head sighed and sat down on the lounge suit, shaking the blonde's shoulders, waking him up, though he gave a groan, slurring something about wanting to sleep for longer. "Get up, Brat, or else…" Sasori cut himself off, giving a sigh, leaning downwards to capture Deidara's lips in a kiss.

Rather than the usual rejection, the blonde gave a moan and instantly opened his mouth for the red head, wrapping one arm sluggishly around the older male's neck. Sasori slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, kissing him tiredly for several seconds, but he soon pulled away. Deidara was blushing hazily, and the red head had to use all of his willpower to not rape the blonde, "Danna~" his words we slurred but after growing up in the northern part of the city, Sasori knew how to understand drunkard, "Fuck me~"

The male gave an exhausted sigh and buried his head in the crook of Deidara's neck for at least a minute, before pulling away and standing up, "Come on, Brat." Sasori looked around, noticing that all of the groceries had been put away, and that Deidara definitely hadn't left the apartment, "…At least he did two of the things I said…" He rolled his eyes, too tired to even bother, thankful that tomorrow was Saturday, which meant no school, and his shift finished at ten o'clock.

He scooped the blonde up in his arms, bridal style, carrying him to their room, placing him down on the bed, pulling the bed sheets over him. Deidara mumbled something that even the red head couldn't work out and he rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed as well. He would punish the blonde some other time, maybe he would rape him, or force him to give the red head a striptease or something else that Deidara would hate. Sasori pulled Deidara close, wrapping an arm around his waist, burying the drunken blonde's head in the crook of his neck.

-x-

When Sasori woke up he found him self cold and looked down to see the bed empty. He sat up and sighed as he heard vomiting coming from his bathroom. He stretched slowly and got out of his semi-comfy bed and went to the bathroom. There Deidara was, puking for all he had in the dark and it made Sasori smile sweetly.

"I told you to stay out of my stash, Brat. Now do you know what I'm going to do?" The blonde made a gurgling sound and Sasori was sure it was a threat. Sighing, Sasori reached over and turned on the lights, causing Deidara to scream and cover his eyes.

"You bastard, un!" He groaned and reached over to puke again.

Sasori ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "I'm going to make some food. I'm sure you'll want some instant noodles-" Deidara threw up even more harshly at the sound of food, "Or some eggs. I can go buy some squid or find some in the street for you?" Deidara groaned again and glared up at the redhead with bloodshot eyes. "But you know what your real punishment is going to be, right?" The blonde continued to glare. "I already told you that if you broke any of my rules, then I would rape you." Deidara's eyes widened and he looked for an escape route but Sasori was leaning on the doorway still smirking. The redhead took a step forward and Deidara tried to stand, only to fall painfully. Sasori chuckled, "Don't worry, Brat. I'll make it somewhat enjoyable..."

Deidara wished he could say something but he was frozen. This was it. It was finally happening again and he wished he wasn't hung-over so he could at least fight back some. When Sasori got closer to him, he tried to curl into a ball, only to see it was useless since his muscles refused to listen to him and went slack.

He saw Sasori kneel by him and when he felt a hand go down his pants, he knew he was in trouble. "Aw~ Don't look so angry, Dei-Chan. I'll make you feel good... And then you'll regret feeling that way all together." Deidara's eyebrows creased but soon after his mouth opened in a silent gasp. Sasori was stroking him roughly, as if trying to get him as hard as possible. Deidara groaned and clutched at the redhead's shoulders, his eyes shut tightly. "You aren't going to say anything? Please stop, I hate you, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop? Nothing?"

Deidara refused to open his eyes as he let a small moan pass his lips, many more following. He soon realized he was bucking his hips into the older male's hand and he tried to make himself stop, only to find it was involuntary. He moaned louder, the feeling of throwing up going away almost immediately.

"Does that feel good, Brat?" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, who in return nodded his head enthusiastically, not noticing what he was even doing.

"I-I'm..." He couldn't even form a sentence due to his hung-over-ness and because of the pleasure; all he knew was that he was going to come soon.

He could practically feel the redhead smirk into his ear. "Good." Sasori pulled his hand out of the blonde's pants and Deidara whimpered loudly. "I've decided that raping you would be too slack a punishment~ So I'm going to make this day living hell for you~ Now I'm going to have some breakfast~" Deidara stifled as his queasiness abruptly returned, and he moved his face back over the toilet bowl, returning to vomiting, now with a painful hard on. "Woah, Brat, if I didn't know otherwise I would think you were suffering from morning sickness," Sasori chuckled and shook his head at the absurdity, standing and leaving the blonde alone while he had breakfast.

Deidara forced himself to stop vomiting, slowly managing to get to his feet, shaking from dizziness, queasiness, and need. He stumbled to the tub/shower, turning one of the taps, blanching when absolutely no water came out of the faucet. "…SASORI! THE SHOWER-" Oh fuck. The boy rushed back to the toilet to vomit up what little remained in his stomach.

"That's normal! They should start working later in the day, though probably not until tonight~" Deidara loudly cursed the red head, and actually regretted drinking the alcohol. If he had known that it would make him sick then he wouldn't have fucking bothered to even drink the stuff! Deidara stood up with a groan, turning the light off again, giving a sigh as his headache lessened, and he collapsed back onto the floor, staying near the toilet as he sat in the dark. His hand slowly moved to the bulge in his pants, and without any other option, he began to rub himself through the material, trying to remain quiet, though he couldn't bite back a loud moan as he neared release. He pulled his hand away abruptly as he gave a loud cry of pain due to the bathroom light once again being turned on. "Now Brat, you're not allowed to touch yourself~"

The red head smirked and knelt by the blonde, running his hands down the younger boy's arms, moving them behind Deidara's back, nipping at the blonde's neck. The boy gave an oblivious gasp of pleasure, but blanched once he heard an abrupt clicking noise, and Sasori stood up with an even wider smirk. Deidara tried to move his hands, but couldn't, and he felt a cold metal looping around his wrists…THE HANDCUFFS! THE BASTARD HAD FUCKING HANDCUFFED HIS HANDS TOGETHER BEHIND HIS BACK! "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG W-" Deidara groaned in agony as his own voice made his migraine throb just as much as his neglected shaft.

"What's were you saying, Babe?" Sasori gave a sadistic smirk, "Was it," he took in a large gulp of air, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE YOUTH OF TODAY?" Deidara cried at the blaring, made worse by the fact that his ears weren't used to hearing the red head practically screaming, "Or…WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR? I MEAN I LOOK LIKE A GIRL! Was that it?" The blonde whimpered and curled up into a ball, trying to get away from the red head's piercing voice, and Sasori gave a satisfied smirk, rolling his eyes. He walked to the switch and turned the lights off, listening to the boy's slight sigh of relief, waiting several seconds before turning it back on, much to Deidara's chagrin. "Did you say something, Babe?"

"NO! Ahhhhh," he whimpered and began to rock him self back and forth, making several wrenching motions but having nothing left in his stomach to vomit. Sasori smirked and rolled his eyes, leaving the boy alone to wallow in self-pity, deciding to finish his breakfast and leave him to suffer and regret alone for a while.

-x-

As soon as the red head finished eating his small meal, he decided to check up on the blonde, pouring a glass of water and taking it to Deidara. The boy was lying on the floor where Sasori had left him, shuddering and most likely trying to ignore the throbbing of both his length and his head. The older male knelt by him, righting the boy so that he was sitting up, before Sasori stood, deciding to turn the light off. As soon as they were once more in the dark, the red head knelt back down in front of the boy, placing a small tender kiss on his forehead.

Deidara was feeling too sick to do anything about the hated touch, barely noticing it even, but he did realising Sasori hold the rim of a cup to his lips, "Take a small sip, just enough to wet your mouth. Your body is highly dehydrated, but drink too much and you'll vomit it back up." Deidara gave a slight nod, not even bothering to think of any ulterior motives that the red head might possess, taking a slight sip of the water. He wanted more than just that, but Sasori pulled it away before he was able to drink as much as he wanted, the blonde giving a whimper of protest, "If you can keep that down after a minute, I will let you have some more." Deidara gave a nod, never having been as thirsty as he was at that point in time.

When a minute passed Sasori let him have a little more and Deidara almost protested from the little amount of water he was given. This went on for a little bit till the cup was empty. "I want more," Deidara said quietly, and almost slurred.

Sasori smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Part of the punishment is not getting what you want, Brat. Sorry, but this is for your own good." He stood up and began to walk out of the bathroom, only to have Deidara try to get up as well, only to fall flat on his face.

"I didn't know this would happen," He gurgled.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You could've just listened to me and this wouldn't have happened in the first place. You need to know how to behave and do what you're told." Sasori left the blond who just groaned as he was left there. If Deidara really wanted to get up he could if he just kept on trying.

Sasori looked at the clock and realized he didn't have to leave to work for a while. Sighing, he sat on his couch and turned on the small TV he had. The reception was crap but he dealt with it and began watching SpongeBob Squarepants. He had no idea how children were entertained by this and quickly changed the channel. It was an action movie and it was a car chase... a very loud one at that. He reached for the remote and turned up the volume, loud enough for Deidara to hear.

"Hey, do you know what movie this is, Babe?" He yelled. "I can't tell because it's like every other action movie."

After a few seconds he heard the bathroom door slam shut and he chuckled before turning it down. He didn't want to get evicted again just because he was torturing the blonde. A few minuets later he got bored of the movie and began surfing all thirty of the channels he had. Soon it turned out that nothing was on so he turned off the small device before heading to the bathroom.

Deidara was on his side as he tried to block out any noise near him. Sasori sighed and helped the blonde up once more. "You want me to help with your little problem since you can't do it yourself?"

Deidara glared daggers at the redhead. "No, fuck off, un." Sasori smirked but still shoved his hand down the younger teen's pants.

"I'll help you anyway." He began stroking Deidara's member slowly causing the teen to whimper.

"S-stop teasing me~"

Sasori looked confused and went slower. "What was that? Speak up, Babe."

Deidara took a shaky breath feeling his anger boil. "STOP-" He stopped as he felt his head pound a little bit. Sasori smirked and abruptly went faster causing Deidara to moan deep in his throat. For the second time that morning he felt like he was going to come and he encouraged the release.

RIIIING!

And it stopped. "Sorry, Babe, have to get that," Sasori teased as he got up leaving the blonde with blue balls. Deidara whimpered with absolute frustration as the red head stood up from where he had been kneeling, giving the blonde a wide smirk before leaving the bathroom to get the home phone as the red head did not have a mobile, "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Sasori!" He was faintly surprised as he recognised the voice of the blonde's mother, "I-is Deidara there…?"

"I'm sorry, he is still asleep," he put on the usual voice that he used when trying to sound innocent, and it was easily trusted, "but would you like me to take a message for him? I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up."

"Oh, you're such a nice young man!" That's what they all said, "Well…Deidara's father and I were wondering…If he wanted to come home…We miss him ever so much, and we regret forcing him to move away…"

Sasori blinked and gave a deep frown of thought, "I'm sorry, but Deidara doesn't want to move back home; he likes it here, and I'm taking good care of him." Well, specifically, Sasori didn't want the blonde to leave. Now or _ever_…

Deidara's mother was silent for a few shocked moments, having not expected to hear rejection, "…Oh…Well…It's good to hear that my son is happy…" There was a short awkward silence, and she soon gave a loud exhale, "Fine then, but please tell Deidara I called, and to call back when he gets the chance…We miss him dearly…"

Sasori gave a nod, even though no one saw it, "I'll be sure to let him know when he wakes up, and I'm sure he probably misses you as well, I hope you have a nice day~" The hung up the phone with a frown, giving a few moments of thought before shrugging and going back into the bathroom where Deidara still sat whimpering. He shot the red head a questioning look, and the older male simply shrugged, "Wrong number." Sasori knelt beside the blonde, smirk returning, leaning forward and kissing the boy affectionately on the tip of his nose.

Deidara turned his head away, not trusting the redhead. "I want more water," He rasped as he tried to curl up into a ball and pretend that he wasn't near Sasori at the moment. That he could leave whenever he wanted and his parents didn't kick him out just because they couldn't handle him. It made him fume and he scowled which made Sasori kiss his forehead, easing the wrinkles.

"Don't look so mad, Babe. You don't want to get wrinkles at such a wrong age do you?" Deidara just glared and Sasori chuckled before getting up. "I'll get you some more water."

"Can I drink it myself this time, un?" Deidara stopped. Why was he asking all of a sudden? He never asked for anything!

"Well, if I give you a cup, I have a feeling it would meet my face, so... no." Deidara groaned and threw his head back.

"You're being such a dick." Sasori just chuckled and left the bathroom, letting the insult slide this time. He got the same cup from before and poured some water in from the faucet. Once the cup was almost full, he took it to the blond who had taken a liking to the ground once again.

"Brat, if you keep on lying down then I'm not going to help you up." Sasori put down the cup and crossed his arms, Deidara just glaring at the redhead.

"Sorry, but I'm just trying to get comfy. You know since my life sucks, un!"

Sasori sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "It's your fault, Brat. You drink my stash so you should feel the side affects."

"Side effects include a hard on?" Deidara practically yelled.

"That's just my part of the punishment. Now, if you say the magic word we could end this. I have to go to work soon and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be left here all alone like this, right? I mean, you're like a rapists dream! All tied up and hard, ready to do anything to get rid of the pain~"

Deidara growled. Magic word... magic word... If it was please, he sure as hell was not going to say that! "Get me out of this thing, un."

Sasori sighed in false distress. "It seems I can't anymore. I have to go to work now and I can't be late. See you at ten, Babe."

Deidara blanched. Ten! As in pm? "Wait, you're leaving me for that long?" He yelled and Sasori nodded.

"I have to make money some how."

"Well, let me go first!"

Sasori smirked. "Magic word?" Deidara bit his lip, not wanting to submit and he looked away from the redhead. "It's not that hard, Babe. You've said it before~ It starts with a P and-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS, YOU-" Deidara cut off in a gasp and he wished he would remember not to scream. He whimpered and let his head fall on his knees.

Sasori chuckled and kneeled down next to the blonde again. "Well, if you decide to come with me, I can get you out of this."

Deidara groaned and nodded his head. Sasori smirked and spread the blonde's legs. Deidara almost immediately tried to close them when he realized he had to do this to get rid of the pain. He heard his zipper being undone and he automatically kicked his feet out, trying to kick the intruder. Sasori caught his leg and pushed it more to the side so he had better access.

Deidara felt his hard member being grabbed and he gasped in pleasure and rocked his hips into the hand. He saw Sasori smirk before going down and engulfing his whole manhood and he screamed. His head didn't seem to care anymore as he received wonderful pleasure. "Ah~! D-don't stop, un! More!" He could feel his fists curl as he tried to prevent himself from slipping but this was far different than a handjob. Sasori smirked and began swirling his tongue around the tip of the member causing Deidara to whimper and buck his hips.

Sasori's expression softened and he closed his eyes for several seconds in concentration, before he decided that he would rather gaze upon the blonde's face; flushed and begging for more. He preferred the view by far. The red head began to slowly bob his head up and down, taking as much as possible inside of his mouth, before pulling up to just the tip, before taking as much in once more. Deidara cried out in pleasure, rolling his head back and bucking his hips into the red head's mouth. Sasori wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, stopping his movements so that he could deep throat the blonde, humming around Deidara's length.

"Oh fuck~! Sasori~! Don't stop!" The blonde cried out, curling his body forward and bucking his hips roughly, nearing his release. The red head rolled his eyes half-heartedly, humming and sucking as hard as possible to try and bring the blonde to finish, not wanting to be late for work. Deidara soon gave a loud cry and threw his head back as he finally came into Sasori's mouth, "DANNAAA~~!"

The red head swallowed the warm syrup-like liquid that filled his mouth, sucking for a few more moments in order to milk up any missed cum, soon pulling away with a wide smirk on his lips. He leaned up, pressing their bodies together, moving his mouth to Deidara's ear, whispering huskily, "Are you going to be calling me Danna all the time now~? _Because I like it~_"

The blonde blanched, flushing with embarrassment as he realised what a needy whore he had been, sneering darkly at Sasori, "FUCK OFF!" He cringed as his head throbbed in response to the loud noise, and the blonde whimpered, but was grateful that he no longer had the throbbing of his length to bear. The red head chuckled and nipped lightly at Deidara's neck before pulling away, abruptly turning the blonde partly as he undid the handcuffs that had bound his wrists together, freeing the boy.

"I think I have some left over medicine for the pain, so clean yourself up and brush your teeth." Sasori grabbed the empty cup, the smirk seeming plastered permanently on his countenance, "I don't want to kiss you if your mouth tastes like vomit."

Deidara sneered at him, "You brush your teeth as well, un! I don't want you kissing me when your mouth tastes like my own cum!" The blonde was silent for a few moments, before he flushed, realising his mistake, "No! I don't want you kissing me _at all_!"

Sasori's smirk only widened cruelly, tutting the blonde and shaking his head at him, "Ah, but I like the taste of you in my mouth~" Deidara couldn't help but shudder, and the red head left the room to fetch the boy another glass of water and some pills that would help him get over the pain of his migraine.

-x-

Deidara exited the bathroom, teeth brushed and member safely back inside his pants. Sasori immediately offered the male two small white pills and another glass of water. The blonde swallowed them without even thinking of what consequences there could have been. They could have been a drug that made you unconscious, they could have been Viagra; they could have been anything! But, thankfully, it turned out that they really were just some medicine to help him.

Deidara gulped down the glass of water, sighing with relief as he was able to keep it down, and Sasori took the empty cup before the blonde decided to throw it at him, "Okay then, let's go." He offered Deidara a jacket which had been within the bag of clothing that the boy's parents had given him the day before yesterday, and the blonde simply blinked at it. "Remember what you agreed to? If I took care of your problem, then you would come with me to work~"

Deidara almost groaned. He didn't want to go anywhere today! Just lie in bed and sleep off his hangover. "I don't want to-" He stopped when he saw Sasori's glare.

"Or I could just tie you up to the radiator with another hard on and the TV blasting. Which one would you prefer?"

Deidara was about to say neither followed by a smart-ass comment, but he didn't want to be in anymore pain that day. "Ugh! Fine, I'll go to your work with you, un."

Upon hearing that, Sasori smiled sweetly. "Great. It's going to be sunny today, but cold in the evening so grab your jacket and I'll get you some sunglasses."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed. Why would he need sunglasses? Wait... He was still in his clothes from the day before. "I need to change first," Deidara grumbled as he walked to the bedroom to where his clothes were. There were some regular ones as well, not just the school uniform.

"Brat, we're already late. You can change when we get back." Sasori said as he grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him outside.

"FUCK! OW! SHIT-!" Sasori covered the younger teen's mouth before he gave himself a migraine.

"Just because it's bright out doesn't mean you have to scream and cause yourself more pain, Babe." Sasori chuckled and slipped the pair of sunglasses on the blonde. "You can carry your jacket." Deidara begrudgingly took the jacket with a grunt and began to follow Sasori down the stairs and to the sidewalk. They soon left the apartment buildings but what confused Deidara was that the gang that usually hung out on the sidewalk weren't there. He was fine with it though. Maybe Sasori wouldn't get all cuddly with him anymore just because they were around.

Hearing a sigh, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and Deidara almost shoved Sasori off before he realized he would probably be punished or something. This was probably his most vulnerable state and he hated it. A few minutes later they arrive at a bus stop with grimy bums and over-worked people.

The duo just stood there as Deidara tried to ignore one of the bums as he gave him a lusty look. He leaned in closer to Sasori, silently asking him for protection from the pervert. Sasori smirked and let his arm slip down to his waist and the blonde almost shivered as he glared at the redhead through his glasses. He was asking for help, not to be molested!

The act, however, did not go unnoticed by the lecherous bum, and he realised who the red head was, paling as he deduced that he had accidentally been checking out Sasori Akasuna's bitch. He grunted in surprise and quickly sauntered off to hide behind some of the others who were waiting for the bus, not wanting to receive the wrath of the red head, everyone within the north knowing of his violent reputation.

Deidara gave a small sigh and relaxed, leaning his head against Sasori's shoulder, before realising that he hated the older male. He pulled his head away and glared up at Sasori, specifically at the wide smirk that he wore. Before the blonde could say anything, the bus rolled up in front of the curb, the doors opening wide to allow passengers on board. The people automatically made way for Sasori, used to seeing him there at that time, though a few were surprised to see that he wasn't alone as he usually was.

The blonde heard two middle aged women with sponge curlers in their hair gossipping quite loudly, undoubtedly about Sasori and his new toy. Before Deidara could scream at them, the red head had already dragged him onto the bus, giving the driver enough money for two tickets, the male hastily printing them out and handing the paper to Sasori. "Thank you," the red head led the blonde to two empty seats, letting the younger male have the window view, sitting next to him.

Deidara looked around, screwing up his face in absolute disgust, wondering how the fuck people travelled in such filthy conditions. The inside of the bus was covered in graffiti and vandalism, with a disgusting acrid stink that smelt of a combination between vomit, urine and alcohol, making the blond almost gag. "This place is disgusting, un!" He made sure to keep his voice below the usual scream, not wanting to bring back his migraine now that the medicine had made it bearable.

Sasori smirked at the boy, "Not everyone can afford a limo, Babe~" The two gossipers heard the red head say the line as they passed and sat in the seat behind the males, their flustered conversation frantically speeding up as they continued to gossip about Sasori and Deidara. The red head easily noticed this and sent them into a real frenzy once he put a hand on the blonde's cheek, turned his head to face the older male, and kissed Deidara full on the lips. The blonde once again recognised the odd softness, and found that just like last time, he was unable to pull away, and actually closed his eyes as he unknowingly began to kiss back. Sasori ran his tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, snapping Deidara back to his senses, pulling away within two seconds flat, flushing deeply. The red head smirked at the blonde and then at the two women behind them, both absolutely speechless, and he decided to mess with them further, "He's a guy as well, aren't you, Babe?"

Deidara wasn't even listening, face buried in his hands to resist the urge to scream in frustration at the top of his lungs. The women both continued to gape, before giving a loud vocal gasp and melodramatically fainting as their gossip-senses were overloaded, and Sasori simply smirked wider, draping his arm over the boy's shoulder, but Deidara hardly noticed.

"Well here is our stop," Sasori stood up, taking hold of the blonde's hand as he dragged him to his feet and to the front of the bus, waiting for it to reach the usual place, neither noticing that they had left Deidara's jacket on the seat.

"We still have to walk, un?" Deidara groaned as he trudged behind Sasori. They were in a little nicer part of town but the blonde still didn't trust it a bit.

"Yes, now don't slow down. We're almost there," Sasori said as he grabbed the teen's hand once more and pulled him along. Deidara just hissed as it seemed that the sun got brighter. "You're wearing sunglasses, don't complain."

Around a minute later they had arrived at Sasori's work and Deidara's face scrunched up. "The library? Why the fuck do you work at a library, un?"

Sasori sighed in obvious irritation. "Because it's an easy job and the pay is good enough for now."

Deidara just scoffed as he and Sasori entered the large brick building. It smelled like dust and rancid old ladies. "Konan said you could barely keep yourself alive before I... You kidnapped me." Deidara crossed his arms and sneered up into the air.

Sasori rolled his eyes and snatched the blonde's glasses making Deidara panic. "Don't be a chick. It's not even bright in here and besides, I got by fine. What's wrong with having a person living with me for company?" Sasori smirked.

"Then invite a hobo, or something."

Sasori continued to smirk before he leaned in close to the blonde. "But why? When I can have you~"

Deidara almost groaned. "God, can't you leave me alone for five seconds, un? I'm fucking tired of you always trying to molest me." Sasori stopped at that. It was supposed to be a punishment but just how pathetic the blonde looked made him want to listen to him... It also made him want to hide behind the nearest book shelf and fuck the brat.

"Fine... Hey, since you don't do anything after school, you can work here with me," Sasori suggested as he went to the counter to check in and to get a job application.

Deidara blanched. "No, I am not working, un! You can force me to live with you but I am not working!"

Sasori sighed as a few early birds looked at them confused. "This is a library, Babe. You have to stay quiet. Now, I'm sure you're used to having your own personal one but this is a public one. Everybody uses these libraries." Sasori gestured around himself with his hands and Deidara glared.

"I know what a library is and what public means... I don't want a job!"

"SHH!" Deidara looked over the counter to see an old woman there with cheap makeup and wrinkly, baggy skin. "Is there something you need, Sasori?" She rasped as she began to stamp books and stack them on a cart.

"Actually yes. My friend here was wondering if he could work here as well. Would that be alright?" Sasori pulled off an innocent look which didn't even seem to faze the librarian.

"Unless you or another worker quits, this kid isn't getting the job. Now get these books to their right spot." She pushed the cart towards the redhead who just smiled and began pulling it away.

"See, I'm not working, un."

Sasori smirked dangerously back at the blonde. "Not unless we force someone to quit."

Deidara looked confused and rolled his bloodshot eyes. "How?" The next thing he knew, Sasori pushed him against a book shelf, shoving his tongue down the younger male's throat. The blonde grabbed onto the red head's shirt, trying to push him away, but after several moments, Sasori eased back slightly, running his tongue along Deidara's. The younger male gasped slightly and his grip on the red head's shirt tightened, though he stopped struggling. Sasori ran his hand down Deidara's body, grasping at his ass, which caused the blonde to moan into the kiss, blushing once he realised that they were kissing in a _public place_! It took a few more moments before he also realised that the fact that they were _kissing _was bad enough.

Deidara returned to struggling, and Sasori pulled away a few seconds later, smirking down at the blonde, "That is how." He motioned his head to the left, and Deidara looked in the direction, blanching once he caught on to the red head's plot.

A male of about their age was staring at them, just as pale as Deidara, with a disgusted expression plastered on his face and a tint of sickened green. He scowled angrily and dropped the books he had been carrying, "That's it! That's the last straw!" The male stormed over to the old woman at the front desk, slamming his hands on the table, "I CAN'T WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS! I CAN TOLERATE A LOT OF THINGS, BUT I WILL NOT WORK WITH FUCKING FAGS! I QUIT!" The male turned and stormed out of the door, leaving the librarian with a knowing look on her face.

She sighed and a gazed over at the red head, raising an eyebrow at him, "Was that really necessary, Mr Akasuna?" He simply nodded with a smile, and the librarian gave yet another sarcastic sigh, "Very well, your friend there has a job, just as long as I don't catch you two making out or scaring off any other workers. Show him the ropes and I hope that he is a better working than _that_ kid was." She gestured to the door, obviously referring to the male who had stormed off.

"Don't worry, he won't let you down~" Before Deidara could say anything, the red head had already grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the cart of books that required sorting, finally letting go of him once they reached it.

"I told you, un!" The blonde sneered and made a move to throw a book at Sasori, though the red head easily caught the weak attempt at causing him pain, "I don't want a fucking job!"

"Shhh, you gotta be quiet, Babe~" Sasori looked at the binder of the book and slid it back into its rightful place, "Now listen. I admit that before you started living with me…" Deidara shot him a look and he rolled his eyes, "Fine, before I 'kidnapped' you, I hardly had enough money to support myself, and I know that on my wage it is practically impossible to maintain the both of us on such a low income. So if you're earning money as well, then we will have enough money to afford more food." The blonde sneered at him, and the red head rolled his eyes, "Fine then. If you do a good job, then I'll restrain myself from molesting you while we're working, how does that sound?" Deidara sneered and opened his mouth to reject, but Sasori cut him off before he got the chance, "Or I could just push you outside into the full blown sunlight without giving you back your glasses and force you to walk home without my protection~"

Deidara scowled darkly at him, "That shit hole is not my home; my home is in the south part of the city, un…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and picked up another book from the cart, "Yeah, the home that kicked their only son out onto the streets to fend for himself after they turned him into the Spoilt Brat that he is today, and then, despite the fact that I barely have enough money to even support myself, I accepted you in off of the cold streets and let you stay with me…" He frowned in thought, placing the book into its correct shelf, "Yep, I'm the devil. So is it a deal," Sasori shot Deidara a smirk, "or do I get to rape you again?" Sasori smirked and began pushing the cart somewhere else. "Now, just look at the spine of the books and match it to the labelling on the shelves and then go by the first letter of the author's last name, then number. Got it?" Deidara just stared at him and Sasori just sighed. "Follow me and maybe you'll get it." Deidara just shrugged and did as the older male said. Every time there was something new to learn Sasori would explain what to do and if anything went wrong then there would usually be a solution. But besides that he would make comments about a book he read and Deidara realized it was a lot.

"Why do you read so much, un?" He asked as he flipped through a large, stained book.

Sasori shrugged. "I had the time and when I'm not at school I'm here. That's how I keep the apartment so clean."

Deidara rolled his eyes and shut the book before putting it on the cart, making Sasori glare at him. "Brat, you took the book off the shelf, now put it back," He demanded.

Deidara blanched when he realized that he didn't know where it went. He had just ignored Sasori all the time! "Um..." He put it on the shelf and Sasori groaned before pulling it out and putting it on an entirely different place.

"Pay attention, Brat." For the next couple hours the duo had continued to put books away while Sasori made small talk but what Deidara really wanted was food. The last time he ate was the night before and he had thrown up all that food.

He decided that complaining would get him raped, but not addressing it would get him... raped? He had no idea but just telling him wouldn't get him in trouble, right? "I'm hungry, un," Deidara commented.

Sasori nodded. "Seems about right since you didn't get to eat, but lunch time is soon so we'll get something at a convenience store."

Deidara frowned at having to wait but didn't complain. When lunch did come around Deidara followed Sasori out of the library and the blonde almost cried when the light met his eyes. Sasori quickly slipped the black lenses on and Deidara sighed, trying to stop his shaking.

"Come on, let's go." They made a right turn and walked a short distance to a nearby building which appeared to be a convenience store, apparently any food from such a place being considered decent by the red head, but not by the blonde, though he was too hungry to complain.

There was a jingle of a bell as they entered the building, and they were immediately greeted by a girl that neither male had ever met before. "Hey! My name is Candy! It's a pleasure to meet you~" The remark was obviously aimed at Sasori, and she battered her eyelashes at him far too obviously. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir~?"

Sasori gave a polite smile, guessing that it was the girl's first day working there, and he kindly shook his head, "No thank you, we're just stopping by to grab a bite to eat."

Candy gave a pout for a few seconds before smiling again, waving her odd purple hair, "Well, why don't I help you out? There aren't any other customers, and I haven't seen anyone as cute as you in such a long time~" She battered her eyes at the red head and gave a love sick smile, flirtatiously offering her hand to Sasori, "So what's your name?"

The red head took her hand, knowing that being polite was the best option, shaking it for a few seconds before letting go, "My name's Sasori. But don't worry; we don't need any help, honestly."

She placed her hands on her cheeks to exaggerate the sigh she gave, before giving a sad smile, "Oh well~ If you need me, I'll just be at the counter admiring you from a distance~"

Candy spun around and skipped off to said counter, leaving the two males alone. Sasori gave a smirk, about to make some snarky remark, when he laid eyes on Deidara. The blonde was practically fuming, glaring darkly at the girl, teeth gnarled together, hands balled and shaking. If looks could kill, then the girl would be six feet under by now. Sasori raised his eyebrows, amused, and a clever idea made its way into his head, turning back to the girl, "Actually, I would like some help~"

Deidara shot him a death glare, but Sasori easily brushed it off as the girl came back in two seconds flat, eyes wide and face covered with a wide grin, "Really? YAY! What can I help you with?"

The blonde was fuming as he watched the red head and the idiotic girl walk over to the area in which all of the instant meals were found, including a slushy machine, a rotating hotdog holder and a glass case containing other food such as burritos and sausage rolls. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH THE BASTARD? HE WAS ACTING AS IF HE DIDN'T EVEN EXIST! Deidara didn't even realise that he was jealous, and he sauntered after the flirting bastards, grinding his teeth in resentment.

"Well, we have some burritos or hotdogs... Those are really yummy~" Candy winked at Sasori and the redhead gave a seductive smile back.

"Really now? And why is that?"

The teen just shrugged. "Because they are. Now, which one do you want~?"

Sasori smirked as he saw Deidara walking over to them. "Mmm, I'm sure there's more of a selection, right?"

Candy smirked. "Oh yeah. Um, I think your friend wants to talk with you," She said as she pointed at the blonde, grimacing.

Sasori turned his head and smirked down at Deidara who almost had a dark aura floating over him. "What's wrong, Babe-" Sasori was cut off as Deidara flung his arms around his neck and smashed his lips to his, taking Sasori aback a bit. He automatically wrapped his arms around his waist and took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Deidara's tongue eagerly met his and the younger male moaned. Sasori's hands began wandering up the blonde's sides and Deidara realized what he was doing and pulled away, glaring.

He turned his glare to Candy and she was in complete shock. "U-um, I-I-I-"

Deidara slammed his hands on the counter, and glared at the teen. "He's mine and only mine, bitch. SO FUCK OFF, UN!" Deidara almost cringed at his own voice, but he was too angry.

Sasori chuckled as Candy flinched. "We'll have two burritos. Come on, Babe." Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulders; who was still too angry to shove him off. They walked over to where they were paying and it looked like Candy was doing everything in her power not to burst out into tears. "How much is this?" Sasori asked as he reached for his wallet.

"J-j-just take it!" She shoved the bag into the redhead's hand and she slunk behind the counter.

As the duo left the store, Deidara shoved Sasori off of him and began to take a burrito out of the bag. "Well, aren't you nice? You yell at some chick for being jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!"

"She doesn't even make us pay and you don't even thank me for even getting the food. It seems like you need to be more disciplined~" Deidara paled and handed the bag back to Sasori. The redhead sighed and handed one of the deep fried treats to the blonde. "Doesn't mean you can't have one, Brat. Just be a little nicer in the near future." Deidara looked at the redhead cautiously and took a bite out of the meat and bean burrito. "Hurry and eat because we have to be back soon." The blonde was quiet as he ate, but Sasori wasn't. He couldn't even stop smirking, "My, I think that is the first time you've ever kissed me~ Oh, what was it that you said? 'He's mine and only mine'? And here I was starting to think that my feelings were unrequited~"

"Shut the fuck up!" Deidara shot the red head a dark glare, baring his teeth at him for several seconds before he took another bite of his burrito, and Sasori simply smirked wider, shaking his head as he began to eat his own lunch.

-x-

Deidara was finally starting to catch on. He took a book from the cart, read the binder, and then after a minute, he managed to find the place where it belonged. The blonde gave a blink and looked questionably at the red head, searching for either approval or disapproval. Sasori gave a warm smile and nodded, and Deidara's face immediately lit up. The red head blinked at the adorable expression that the blonde gave, having never seen something so cute in his entire life. He almost blushed, but barely managed to keep his composure, though he couldn't stop his heartbeat from speeding up at the sight. He was about to grab the blonde, drag him off to a storeroom and then rape him, until he recalled the deal that they had made about not molesting the boy on the job.

Oh why the fuck had he made that deal? It took all of Sasori's willpower to keep his hands off of the blonde, having to distract himself by pointing to a random book, "That one is a good read, it took a while, but it was really good." Deidara nodded faintly, not really listening, but it was enough of a distraction for Sasori to regain his calm composure. "…So have you read any books?"

"No, why the fuck would I waste my time reading?" Deidara sneered and grabbed another book, placing it back into the shelf in the wrong spot, though he had only missed it by two spaces. Sasori fixed it, and the blonde rolled his eyes, "Does it really matter if they aren't in the exact spot, un?"

"Yes," Sasori ran a hand through his own hair, "you have to put them away in the exact spot or else people won't be able to find them."

"Yeah," Deidara gave him a bored look, "because it is impossible for someone to look two spaces away from where they're supposed to look…I don't even know why some people would want to spend there time in such a boring place, not to mention actually reading, un…"

"Not everyone has all the things that you must have had, Babe. In fact, I'm quite lucky to even have a TV; some people don't even have a radio to keep them entertained." He gave a shrug, "Reading is also good for the mind~" He smirked slightly and rolled his eyes, picking up a book and returning it to the shelf where it belonged.

Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned against a stable book shelf. "Yeah, it practically rots the brain with boredom, un."

Sasori raised a red brow. "People usually say that about TV, Brat. Anyway, I bet you don't even know how to read." Deidara face became flustered and he got up, glaring up at the redhead.

"The hell I do! I bet I'm a better reader than you, un!"

Sasori looked down at Deidara questioningly. "Oh really now? Then how about," He stopped in mid sentence and picked up two identical books. "I haven't read this one before and was going to. Let's see who finishes it first and if I finish it and you say you do, I get to quiz you to see if you really know how to read, or to just prove that you didn't read. Deal?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed and he just turned his head up. "Why would I? I get nothing from it, un."

Sasori sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to do this. I will sleep in the living room every day, for a week-"

"Deal," Deidara answered quickly as he grabbed one of the books. Sasori smirked and they continued to shelve books. Work ended around nine thirty but it took about half an hour to get back to the apartment so Sasori usually got home around ten. "Um, where's my jacket, un?"

Sasori looked around and realized they had forgotten it. "We must have left it on the bus. It's okay, I'm sure a hobo took it or something."

Deidara almost burst at that moment. "That jacket cost one fifty!"

The redhead just shrugged. "So?"

"One hundred and fifty dollars, idiot!"

Sasori almost sweat-dropped. "Why would you have a jacket that expensive here?"

"I don't know, my parents gave me the clothes, remember? God, this is what I get for living with you." Deidara crossed his arms and began walking to the door only to realize it was raining. He growled and was about to yell at the redhead only to have a jacket placed on his shoulders, the hood up. He gazed up at Sasori who grimaced at the rain.

"Come on, let's get to the bus stop before it gets even worse," He muttered as Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and ran to bus stop to wait. Even though Deidara had the coat, he was still managing to get wet and he could barely even see the redhead through the thick rain. All he knew was that he was holding his hand and leading him through it. "We'll have dinner at home," Sasori yelled. Deidara nodded even though the older male couldn't see.

They reached the bus stop and just as many others had decided to do, they took shelter beneath the small leaking veranda. It was extremely crowed, and Sasori pulled the blonde against him so that they would both fit beneath the shelter, and also to warm them both up. Deidara pressed his cold face against Sasori's wet chest, not even caring as long as he was out of the pouring rain, and he closed his eyes as they waited for the bus. The red head's scent was strong in his nostrils; the smell of wood, musk and rain. The only thing he could feel was Sasori's body, and the only thing that he could hear was the pouring rain. Nothing else seemed to exist; the bums who were also taking shelter there, the shouts of drunken people stumbling around, the crying baby that was being held by its father not a metre away from them.

He did, however, hear Sasori's voice above the rain. "The bus is here," Deidara opened his eyes and looked up at Sasori, tilting his head, before the older male restated what he had just said. The blonde blinked and turned his head to indeed see a pair of headlights, barely distinguishable through the pouring rain. The bus stopped and Sasori pulled the blonde to the doorway, the others allowing the red head on before them without any hassle. The older male bought their tickets and took the blonde to the closest empty seat, once again letting him have the window spot.

Deidara sighed and pulled the hood from over his head, pulling out the book which Sasori had wanted him to read, determined to send Sasori back to the living room. The red head simply smirked as he saw the blonde begin to read, shuddering slightly due to the fact that he was soaking to the bone. Sasori pulled out his own copy of the book and began to read it as well.

-x-

"Finished!" The book wasn't that long, and the blonde easily managed to skim through it just as the bus was nearing their stop. Sasori had finished it long before him, though. The red head gave a smirk and shuffled the book to a random page, trying to find a question to ask the boy.

"Okay then," Sasori smirked as he found something that he could ask, "what is the name of the daughter of the king?"

The blonde blinked at him and gave a sharp glare due to the too easy question, "Hinata, un."

"Correct," his smirked widened as he shot the blonde a sharp look, "and what is the name of the horse which the evil sorcerer, Danzo, rode in chapter number one?"

Deidara blanched at the difficult question, and had to think for a minute until he realised what the answer was, "Oh! Sai! And he actually turned out to be the prince in the end, un!"

Sasori gave a chuckle, rolling his eyes as the bus pulled over, "Fine then, you pass. I will sleep in the living room every day for a week." The red head stood up, grabbing onto the blonde's hand just after Deidara pulled the hood back over his face, pulling him off of the bus and into the pouring rain.

"How far away are we, un?" Deidara yelled over the rain. He heard Sasori yell something back but it was droned out by the downpour. He groaned and tried to keep up but he could barely see his feet and he wondered how Sasori wasn't tripping over anything. Soon Deidara saw some familiar street lights and Sasori pulled them off to the apartment buildings.

Once they were under Deidara took off his hood and grinned as he saw Sasori soaked so much his hair was covering his eyes. "Something funny, Brat?"

"You look like a drowned rat." Sasori rolled his eyes and began walking up the five flights of stairs, Deidara following, still grinning. Once they got to their door Sasori pulled out some keys and unlocked the door, letting Deidara in first. He turned on the lights and headed to the bedroom to change.

"Next time actually remember your own coat, Babe. I may have hypothermia now. Why don't you hug me so I can warm up?"

Deidara scoffed and took off the redhead's jacket before throwing it on the ground. "Whatever, you'll live, un." Deidara grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed to the bathroom to change into some pajamas. "What am I having for dinner."

Sasori sighed and slipped on a dry shirt before heading to the kitchen. "Well I'm having some cereal, I have no idea what you're having."

A groan came from the bathroom and Deidara stepped out in silk pyjamas. "Don't you have any better food?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I would if I actually had the money. We barely got paid today, Brat."

"We got paid?" Deidara asked as he stood up. "How much?"

"For today, hm... Around ten dollars each." Sasori pulled out some milk and got some cheap cereal from the cupboard.

"Ten dollars? TEN FUCKING DOLLARS? I SPENT MY WHOLE DAY IN THE HELLHOLE FOR THAT?"

Sasori almost groaned. If only the blonde were still hung-over. "It's fine, Babe. The rent is only one-hundred dollars a month but now that you're working we'll have some more money for food. You're actually helping out a lot. I usually get only two-hundred dollars a month but now we'll have double. It's good!"

Deidara looked pissed off beyond belief. "Why do you even work if you barely get anything, un? And why did you drag me into this?"

Sasori rolled his eyes as he decided that it was far too cold for cereal, and he put the goods away, instead grabbing two packets of two minute noodles, "Because if I didn't work at all, then I would be out in the cold streets, homeless just like the other unemployed hobos out there. Did you really even need to ask that question? Silly Dei-Chan~" He filled the kettle up with tap water and began to wait for it to reach boiling point, "I'm making you some two minute noodles, Babe, that alright?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara shuddered slightly, still feeling cold due to the fact that his silken pyjamas had no sleeves whatsoever, and he moved over to the couch, thinking that it might have been warmer, though it didn't make much difference. While waiting for the kettle to boil, the red head moved over to his jacket, picking it up off of the floor where Deidara had discarded it.

"Please me more careful, Brat." He placed the jacket back onto the coat rack, and then, noticing the blonde shuddering, he moved over to the cupboard. Sasori pulled out a spare blanket and draped it over the boy's shoulders, resulting in the boy jumping in slight shock, "It's alright, Babe~"

Deidara relaxed and pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders, sneering half-heartedly when the red head gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before he tried to take it further, he heard the sound of the kettle reaching boiling point, and he moved back to the kitchenette, pouring hot water into each of the cup containers.

"I hope you're a fan of two minute noodles~ Cause I basically live on the stuff~" Sasori picked up both containers and a pair of forks, traipsing over to the couch, handing one to each to the blonde as he sat down. Deidara frowned down at the food, raising an eyebrow at it, before pulling a noodle into his mouth. His face lit up at the unfamiliar taste, beginning to eat the delicious food at a speedy pace, "Hey, it isn't a race."

Deidara slowed down his eating, rolling his eyes as he did so. Both continued to eat in silence, enjoying the meal after a long day of working.

-x-

They had both finished their dinner, giving sighs at their hunger being satisfied, "So, Babe…" Sasori gave a smirk and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Deidara's, pushing him backwards. The blonde felt his body go weak, and the blanket slid from his shoulders as the red head pinned him against the couch. Sasori ran his hands up and down Deidara's sides, causing the younger male to arch his body into the red head's touch, giving a moan.

Sasori slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, but the action caused Deidara to snap out of his trance, and he began to struggle against the red head. The older male pulled away, smirking down at the blonde, and Deidara glared darkly, "Fuck off. I'm going to bed. You're sleeping on the couch, remember, un?"

Sasori's smirk did not disappear, and he gave a deep chuckle, "Who said so? The deal was that I got to sleep on the couch every _DAY_ for a week. If you haven't noticed, it's night time~"

The blonde's face became as white as a ghost as he realised that the red head had tricked him into reading an actual book, "…" He took in a deep breath of air, holding it for a few moments, before… "**WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?**"

Sasori's smirk softened and he pressed his mouth back to Deidara's for several seconds, before moving his lips to the blonde's ear, lowering his voice to a whisper, "_I'm in love_~"

This time Deidara's face turned bright red. "Love? You call this fucking love? I don't know what you're talking about but love isn't molesting and trying to rape someone every chance they get!" Deidara shoved Sasori off him and stood up. "YOU'RE FUCKED UP, SASORI, UN!"

The redhead sighed and stood up as well, hoping to calm the blonde down. "Brat, that isn't the way someone is usually supposed to react-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to look back at you with love in my eyes and say 'Oh, Sasori! I didn't know when the time would come! I love you too, you asshole!' Did you want me to do that? WELL FUCK YOU!" Deidara stormed out of the living room with Sasori hot on his trail. "You know I actually thought you were beginning to be nice; I was wrong! You aren't nice! YOU'RE MENTALLY INSANE, UN!" Deidara stopped his ranting to open the door.

"You're not going outside-"

Deidara turned around angrily. "Why? Because I'm 'not supposed to'. As of now I don't live here, Sasori. I never did! I'm going home. I don't care if-"

"No, you're going to get sick," Sasori stated as he tried to bring the blonde from the door.

"Well I hope I do, un! I hope I get sick and die in the streets so my parents could finally see that you aren't some fucking nice guy anymore!" Deidara made his way to the cold only to have a hand grab his wrist. As quickly as he could he slapped Sasori, and hard. The redhead released his grip and Deidara stumbled into the rain. Sasori stared at the younger male in disbelief. Deidara was glaring at him with all his malice but he still looked beautiful, the rain just adding to the affect. It seemed like no matter what he had been through, Deidara would still hold his head up high and see himself higher than anyone- no, everyone. Through all the shit Sasori put him through he still had his pride; the little fire gleaming in his eyes never went out and Sasori thought it never would.

"Deidara-" Said blonde didn't let him finish as he began making his way down the stairs. Sasori tried to make his body move but he couldn't. Deidara had single-handedly rejected him. But this was worse. The blonde would rather risk his own life than stay with Sasori who had admitted his love for the teen.

And it pissed Sasori off. Dammit. Why the fuck had he let himself fall for the Spoilt Brat? At first he had just loved to mess around with the blonde, such as molesting him, and of course the rape, but at some point that he couldn't realise, he really had fallen in love with the boy…And he was sure that Deidara had fallen for him as well, or else he wouldn't have even bothered to tell the blonde about his feelings…His body still wouldn't move, and he heard the echoing of footsteps cease as the blonde undoubtedly reached the ground floor. Dammit.

The rain had lessened slightly, but still Deidara couldn't make out the shadowy figures of objects and people unless they were really close to him. He got a few odd looks, due to the fact that he was glowering through the rain in a pair of soaking silken pyjamas, but none bothered him, most wanting to get out of the rain themselves. THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE HE MESS WITH HIS HEAD! Everything had been all fine and dandy, and then the fucking bastard had gone and pulled a stunt like _**THAT**_! **WHAT THE FUCK WAS HIS PROBLEM?**

Deidara abruptly felt a hand grab onto his wrist, and he turned around with the intent of hitting the person, believing it was Sasori, but was stopped when someone else grabbed his other wrist. The blonde's eyes widened as he realised that both figures were taller than the red head by several inches.

A third person stepped out in front of the blonde, grinning cruelly, and Deidara recognised him as the leader of the group of males who had been going to gang rape him a while ago, "Oh what a shame~ I didn't think that Sasori would get sick of his newest little toy so easily~ I had expected you to last for at least a week~ Oh well, I guess that you've proven me wrong."

He chuckled darkly and the blonde glared daggers at him, beginning to struggle with all of his strength against the two brutes who had hold of him, "LET THE FUCK GO, OR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASSES, UN!" The leader gave a loud laugh, and the two others who held him joined in a few seconds later. Deidara sneered and lashed out, kicking one of the brutes in the crotch, resulting in him giving a loud cry. He let go of the blonde and Deidara wrenched his other arm out of the others grip after another well aimed kick, bolting down the street as fast as possible.

After only a few strides, however, he was abruptly grabbed, pulled into an alleyway and shoved harshly against the wall. He looked up with a sneer at the leader of the group, the latter giving him an irritated look, "You're getting on my nerves now. I was going to be kind; with just me and my boy's gang banging you. I would have let you live afterwards, but after that little exploit, I've changed my mind; after we rape you, we're going to kill you as painfully and as slowly as possible~" Deidara struggled, but the grip on him tightened agonisingly, something which the blonde had never realised as a possibility. Whenever he had struggled against Sasori, the red head had never hurt the younger male. Even when he had raped Deidara, Sasori had made sure that he had enjoyed it… "Any final words?"

The blonde sneered, clenching his fiery eyes shut, face contorting in utter agony as the taller male sunk his teeth into Deidara's neck. He could feel blood trickling down his skin, the other probably biting as hard as possible. It wasn't pleasurable in the least, unlike when Sasori-… His teeth sunk in even harder, and Deidara couldn't help but scream in desperation, "DANNAAAAA!"

"What the hell..." One of the other men muttered and before the other could comment something slammed him into the wall. Deidara opened his eyes slowly to see the two men getting their asses handed to them by someone shorter then them. The teeth left his neck and Deidara almost sighed in relief if not for being shoved onto the ground as the taller male went to help his friends. Deidara gave a groan as his head hit the rough ground. He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't listen to him, like he was in shock.

Instead he just looked at the fight with amazement. He didn't want to admit who had saved him but he was right there. It wasn't like Deidara memorized his body but the shaggy hair was enough to know who was sticking up for him. The blonde saw one of them raise something above their head and he almost screamed for Sasori to turn around. The redhead dodged it easily and grabbed what seemed to be a baseball bat, before kicking the taller male in the chest, making him release the weapon.

The three teen's looked at Sasori, weighing their options. The redhead just smirked as he spun the bat in his hand. One tried to run out of the alley only to have a bat meet their face, pushing them back into the alley. It seemed the redhead wasn't done making them pay for touching what was his.

The fight didn't last long after that. It seemed that once all the teen's stopped trying to get up, Sasori was finished. Deidara still couldn't get his feet to move so Sasori picked him up bridal style. He expected the blonde to fight and kick and say he could've handled it himself but instead a pair of lips crashed into his own. Deidara wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck and clenched his eyes shut.

Sasori was shocked to say the least. He almost smirked as he shoved his tongue in Deidara's mouth, expecting him to pull away. Instead, the blonde's tongue met his and their tongues danced with each other, both fighting for dominance. Deidara gave a moan and pulled away for some much needed air.

The blonde grimaced and buried his head in the crook of the red head's neck, shuddering with both relief at being rescued, and also because of the cold. The rain seemed to lessen slightly more, and he heard Sasori give a short chuckle, "My~ Remind me to save your life more often~" Deidara was too relieved to even care about the comment, and Sasori walked over to the three semi-unconscious teens, "If any of you even go near my property again…I'll snap your necks…Nice and quick~" For added emphasis, he kicked the leader in the side, the male giving a moan of pain, but made no other attempt at making noise. "Come on Babe; let's get out of the rain before we both get hypothermia."

Deidara simply nodded against his neck, tightening his grip around the red head as Sasori began to carry him to the apartment complex where their home was. As they moved through the pouring rain, Deidara took the chance to think deeply about the issue that he had purposely been avoiding, in fear of the answer that he would come to. What did he really want?

-x-

Sasori managed to open the door while holding Deidara, mostly because he hadn't even bothered to lock it after he had finally managed to force his body to move, and after closing it behind them, he immediately placed the blonde on the couch. "Can you move your legs yet?"

Deidara frowned and managed to shuffle his legs, having regained control of them, and he gave a nod. Sasori returned the gesture, and picked the blanket up from where it had fallen on the floor, moving back over to the blonde. He noticed the boy shivering due to the cold, and Sasori gave a smirk, surprising the blonde by moving on top of him. He draped the blanket over them so it covered their entire bodies, including their heads, moving his mouth to the wound on the blonde's neck.

"Now do you see why I don't let you out of the apartment alone, Babe~" Sasori ran his tongue slowly over the bite marks, and unlike when the leader of the group had caused the wound, Deidara shuddered in pleasure. "When others see something so beautiful walking around unprotected, they can't help themselves~ In fact, I have the same problem when it comes to you~" He began to place kisses on the blonde's neck, and Deidara gasped as he finally made up his mind on what it was he truly wanted.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pressed their lips together, and after barely a second, the red head pressed back. He ran his tongue along Deidara's bottom lip, this time asking for entrance, and the blonde hesitantly opened his mouth. Sasori smirked giddily into the kiss as he knew that the blonde was finally opening up to the red head. The older male slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth, moving his hands up the younger male's shirt to rub his cold skin and pinch the perked pink nipples. The blonde moaned and arched his body upwards, both their tongues fighting for dominance as they rubbed against each other, and Deidara swore he almost melted from the feeling. Sasori was a damn good kisser.

They were abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the apartment door, and both of them couldn't help but give a groan of irritation. Sasori pulled away and Deidara gave him a pleading look, making the redhead smirk and give him a chaste kiss. Sasori stood up and went to the door while Deidara waited for whoever it was to leave. "Hello?" Sasori asked as he began to think who would be visiting so late at night. He was surprised to see it was Deidara's parents.

"Um, hi, Sasori," The blonde's father said. "Is Deidara there? We would like to talk to him."

Sasori eyed the couple and it looked like Deidara's mother was trying her best to not burst into tears. She held a tissue to her nose and gave a long sigh. "W-we just miss him so much!" Sasori raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was even explaining.

"Suuuure." He walked back to the living room where Deidara was waiting for Sasori to return as he wrapped the blanket around himself. "Hey, someone's here to see you," Sasori said somewhat in a mumble. Right when he thought he was going to get laid again Deidara was probably going to leave.

The younger male looked up and sighed before standing with shaky legs. "Who is it, un?" Sasori shrugged and pushed Deidara to the door. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw his parents. His mother gave a small sob and smiled; his father also joining in on the smile.

"Oh Dei! We're so sorry that we just kicked you out like that! We didn't know what to do and making you leave wasn't the answer! We were wondering if you would come back home with us." Deidara's mother gestured to herself and his father. "Now I know that Sasori told us over the phone this morning that you were happy here but we just wanted to see and make sure." Deidara's eyes were still wide and shocked as he looked at his parents. Sasori sighed, now upset that he was going to practically lose the blonde after all the hard work he went through just to make him submit; and while doing that, falling in love. He glanced at Deidara who was still speechless.

"... YOU GUYS CAN FUCK OFF! YOU KICKED ME OUT AND LET THIS BASTARD KIDNAP ME; AND _NOW_ YOU WANT ME BACK? **WELL FUCK YOU! **I'D NEVER WANT TO GO BACK THERE WHEN YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING TO KICK ME OUT AGAIN, UN!"

Deidara's mother looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. "O-o-okay, Dei-"

"**AND DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!**" Deidara flipped his parents off before slamming the door in their faces.

Sasori was shocked to say in the least. Not what he expected. Deidara still looked like he was going to explode and he turned around to the redhead, ready to yell, but Sasori interrupted him with a kiss. Deidara was slightly confused as to what was happening but he slowly kissed back, his hands finding their way into Sasori's hair. Soon after, the redhead pulled away. "Do you want to get out of those clothes before you freeze to death~?"

Deidara gave him a confused look for several seconds, before he even realised what Sasori had said, and he gave a hesitant nod, "We both need…a shower, un…" He tried to keep his voice from rising into a scream, his anger still bubbling within his gut, but he managed quite well. Sasori smiled at the blonde and gave him another chaste kiss in reward for Deidara's effort to control his temper. The younger male pressed back, and as soon as they pulled away, the red head picked him up bridal style.

"You're right, the water should be working by now…" Sasori smirked down at the blonde, "But in an effort to save water, I think we should share~" Deidara blinked at him, and for several seconds the red head thought that he was going to reject, but then the blonde gave a slow nod. Sasori's face almost broke out into a wide grin at the prospect of the younger male finally submitting himself and his body to the red head, though he managed to keep his lips to the usual smirk. "Very well, Babe~"

He carried Deidara to the bathroom, turning on the light as he did so, before placing the blonde down onto his feet. Sasori began eagerly kissing him and the younger male pressed back immediately with a moan, almost having to wonder why the fuck he had been so stubborn up until this point. He felt the red head's hands begin to roam up his sides, underneath his soaking pyjama shirt, across the blonde's cold skin for a few moments before pulling the silken top off of the younger male. They parted lips for a few seconds as they removed Deidara's shirt and the red head removed his own as well, revealing his toned chest from beneath with its several scars from old fights that, if anything, just made him look even more sexy. The blonde gasped at the cold, and Sasori immediately wrapped his arms around Deidara as he smirked downwards at him.

"I think we should hurry up and get in the shower before either of us catches a cold… or hypothermia…Or death from excessive hard on." The blonde blinked and flushed once he noticed his own arousal. Sasori detected the embarrassment and he smirked at how adorable Deidara looked, pressing forward to rub their clothed hips together. The blonde moaned and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck again as Sasori picked him up once more, sliding Deidara's pants and boxers off as he did so, before placing the blonde on his feet into the shower, though out of the range of the spray, knowing that it would definitely kill the mood if the blonde got wet with more cold water.

Sasori turned on the taps for the shower, and while waiting for the water to warm up, he pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal his own impressive hard on. He felt the water, deciding that it was heated enough, and he stepped in the tub with a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around the naked blonde, pulling them both underneath the running water while bringing Deidara into another heated kiss.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled him close. He felt a hand roam down his side and leg before pulling the limb up and making Deidara wrap it against his waist. Sasori almost smirked as their groins rubbed together, causing Deidara to gasp loudly from the pleasure.

The blonde soon pulled away for air, panting, and Sasori took that as a chance to attack Deidara's neck, away from the large bite mark though; instead he kissed the wound. The teen give a small whimper and buried his hands in Sasori's wet hair. The redhead noticed this and smiled before moving on. He began marking the blonde all over his neck and chest, causing Deidara to moan loudly from the touches; the hot water beating down on them just adding to the feeling.

After a several minutes and many hickeys Sasori moved to Deidara's nipples and began toying with them. Pinching one, he watched the blonde's face to gauge his reactions. It was mostly pleasure but when he squeezed harder Deidara would cry and moan so it was hard for Sasori to tell. "Does it hurt, Babe~?" Deidara shook his head and leaned up to kiss Sasori, already slipping his tongue between their lips. Deidara moaned as Sasori's tongue roamed his mouth. Every crevice that he could reach was touched and caressed and Deidara swore he got harder and it was almost uncomfortable. Their bodies were pressed so close together that Deidara's leg was beginning to cramp and he gave a whimper before pulling at Sasori's hair. The redhead pulled away and smirked down at Deidara who was gasping for air. "This is getting tiring, Babe. Why am I doing all the work~?"

Deidara almost glared at the taller teen. "Be happy I'm letting you do this to me now, un," He panted.

Sasori just ticked his tongue. "But it seems you love this so much already that I don't need permission." He grabbed the blonde's rock hard member and Deidara's eyes widened before he gave a groan of pleasure as he slowly began to stroke him. He bucked his hips the best he could, encouraging the redhead to do more. Smirking, Sasori took his hand off and watched the blonde's face crumble as his pleasure was taken away. He whimpered, not being able to form words and Sasori just smashed his mouth to his, Deidara eagerly kissing back. He bucked his hips once more and Sasori pulled away, smirk still in place. "Didn't I do you a favour this morning? Why don't you repay me?"

Deidara gave a confused, innocent, expression and Sasori was sure that the blonde was playing dumb. It seemed that Deidara had remembered soon because his face turned a deeper red than Sasori's hair as he knew what he was talking about. "Wh-what? No, un! That's just gross!" He almost shoved Sasori away but realized he still wanted to be near the redhead.

Sasori sighed and moved away from the younger male, letting go of his leg. "Fine~ I guess we should stop now." The thought of stopping made Deidara almost scream in frustration. Right when he was being submissive Sasori wanted to stop because he wouldn't give him a blow-job?

Swallowing his pride Deidara kept a hold on Sasori, but wouldn't look at him. "F-fine," He grumbled. Sasori blinked, surprised but smirked.

"Do you need any help?"

"I got it!" Deidara snapped. It couldn't be that hard, right? Slowly Deidara got to his knees and he didn't know whether to be amazed or afraid. There was no way he could fit that in his mouth! Looking up nervously Sasori just smirked. Gulping, Deidara looked back at the enormous member and began stroking the hard length, hoping that this would make him more comfortable. After a few strokes Sasori put a hand on his head, urging him to go further.

He cringed slightly and moved hesitantly forward, before squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Deidara timidly ran his tongue forward, licking the very tip of Sasori's hard member. The red head gave a slight fake moan to try and appease the blonde in an effort to make him hurry up with his ministrations. Deidara listened to the groan, believing that it was real, and opened his eyes, licking the tip of Sasori's length again. The red head almost rolled his eyes, pushing the blonde's head forward slightly again to try and encourage him to take him in. Deidara frowned in irritation, but remembered that the sooner he pleased Sasori, the sooner the red head would pleasure him.

He leaned forward and took the top of the older male's length into his mouth, beginning to suck, just as Sasori had done to him earlier. The red head gave a low moan, that wasn't fake, moving his head back slightly and subconsciously trying to push Deidara forward so he would take more of him in. The blonde frowned further and he took as much of Sasori in as possible, once again wondering how the fuck that thing had fit inside of him. No wonder for an entire week after the rape, he had been unable to sit down without pain!

Sasori gave a groan, moving his head back and trying not to buck his hips into the blonde's incredibly hot mouth, lest he accidentally choke him or something. Deidara frowned as he tried to remember what the red head had done earlier that had made the blonde forget all of his pride. He slowly began to bob his head, which received pleasing results. Sasori groaned and supported himself on the wall as the blonde continued to pleasure the red head.

He only groaned louder once he felt Deidara begin to hum around his length, and his vision began to go hazy. Sasori frowned deeply as he was nearing release, and he managed to gather enough wits to pull the blonde away from his length. Deidara gave him a confused look and the red head pulled him to his feet, pressing him against the cold walls, moving his mouth to Deidara's ear, "_I need to be inside of you~_" The blonde gave a needy whimper as the red head rubbed their hips together, and he couldn't help but nod vigorously in approval. Sasori brought three fingers to Deidara's mouth, and the blonde gave him a lusty, confused, expression, "The lube is in the bedroom draw, and we're both too needy to bother getting it~ So you're going to have to suck~"

The blonde could only nod and take Sasori's digits into his mouth, beginning to suck on them. The red head moved his lips to Deidara's neck, taking the chance to leave more markings and hickeys on the younger male. The blonde moaned against Sasori's digits, and the red head cringed in desire, pulling his hand from Deidara's mouth and moving his fingers to his entrance. He circled the tight ring with his digits, resulting in the blonde giving a moan, arching his back against Sasori. Impatient, the red head immediately inserted two of the slick digits, and Deidara gave a cry of pain, "Fuck! Go easy, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes as he pressed his fingers in deeper, "Relax, Babe, I already took your virginity~" He snickered and smirked at the blonde, the latter giving him a weak glare, to which the red head replied by pressing his lips back to Deidara's.

The blonde tried to ignore the pain and focussed on the kiss instead but once Sasori started moving the fingers around he gave a groan of discomfort. Pushing deeper into the redhead's mouth, he tried to take his mind off the pain once more. God dammit! It wasn't working and he pulled away, whining pathetically. "Isn't there an easier way, un~?"

Sasori sighed. "How?" He gazed at the blonde who was blushing heavily while avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know, but this hurts like fuck," He groaned once Sasori started moving the fingers again, but this time much slower. "It doesn't feel like the spits doing a-anything, un~!" He let his head rest on the older male's chest as he began panting heavily.

A smirk slowly crawled its way to Sasori's lips. "What if I got you more lubed up?" Deidara looked up confused, but gasped as the redhead took the fingers out quickly. "Turn around." The blonde looked sceptical but did so anyway, hoping this was an easier alternative instead of the fingers. He felt Sasori's hands go down his sides teasingly before groping his ass.

"What're you- HOLY SHIT!" Deidara gripped at the bar in front of him and groaned in pleasure at the queer sensation. He didn't know when Sasori got on his knees but this was unbelievable! His knees were getting weak and he was sure Sasori chuckled, adding to the pleasure. The redhead was only teasing him with his tongue but it seemed to be much better than the fingers themselves. He would get more lubed up this way anyway, right? Deidara gave a lusty moan as Sasori circled his entrance with his tongue before slowly pushing in. "Ngh! Danna~! I... Ah~!" Deidara threw his head back and continued to let Sasori work his magic a little more. It was driving his insides into a frenzy and it seemed he didn't want it to stop. He almost moved his hips back to meet Sasori's tongue but the redhead kept a firm grip on his hips, not letting him move any further. "Ah! I'm gonna-"

Seeming satisfied, Sasori pulled away, a smirk on his face, before he shoved the two fingers inside the blonde, this time getting a moan. "You can't cum yet, Babe. We still have to get you prepped." Deidara gave a whimper as Sasori stood up and began thrusting the fingers inside him, though it wasn't as painful as before it still stung slightly, but he could deal with it. Sasori began moving his fingers slightly, soon thrusting his digits inside the blonde.

Deidara opened his mouth in a silent gasp when the redhead got something inside of him. He remembered this the last time Sasori had "raped" him (Of course he still considered it rape, due to the fact that it wasn't consensual the whole time). When the spot was pressed, all the thoughts left his mind, and all there was left was Sasori pleasuring him.

Sasori smirked wider and spun the blonde around, crushing their lips together as he began to rub his fingers against the boy's prostate gland. Deidara moaned into the red head's mouth, burying his hands tightly in his hair as he began to rock his hips against the digits. Sasori slid his third finger inside of the blonde's heat in an effort to speed things up, resulting in the blonde giving a low moan of pain into the red head's mouth, pulling away from the kiss, "Fuck, Danna it hurts~"

"If you react this badly with only three fingers, just wait until you see what else I have for you~" The blonde gave him a terrified look for several seconds, but was interrupted when the red head rubbed his fingers over the younger male's sweet spot, causing him to give an airy moan. Sasori scissored his fingers to stretch him even more, before giving a slight groan as he remembered his own need for pleasure. The red head removed his fingers, resulting in the blonde giving a slight whimper, knowing that what came next would be far bigger than three digits. Sasori kissed the blonde's neck as he pulled one of Deidara's legs up to wrap around his waist. The younger male caught on and wrapped his other limb around the red head, Sasori's hands cupping his ass in order to hold him up and back pressed against the wall.

The red head tried to distract the blonde by teasing his neck with nips and kisses, pressing the tip of his length at the younger male's prepared entrance. Deidara whimpered in slight fear, but Sasori could barely hear it over the sound of the running water of the shower as it coursed down his back. He lowered the blonde and pushed the top of his length through the tight ring of muscle, listening as Deidara gave a cry of pain. Sasori was still for a few moments, mind going hazy from the pleasure, and his desire to be entirely inside of the blonde became unbearable. Without thinking, he gave a hard thrust upwards, forcing himself deep inside of Deidara until he was fully engulfed, giving a moan of pleasure as he did so. "**FUCK!**" Deidara practically screamed in agony and dug his nails sharply into the red head's back, "**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**"

Sasori barely heard the blonde, his mind clouded in absolute euphoria at being completely inside of his love. After a few moments, he snapped back to reality and almost slapped himself for doing something so stupid. He didn't want this to be the last time that the blonde allowed them to have sex! "Sorry…You're just so beautiful~"

Of course he knew that complementing the younger male wouldn't make it better, but it was worth a shot. Deidara scrunched up his face, still in pain, giving a low moan, too needy to yell at the red head further, "Whatever, un…Just…Just don't move…" It was Sasori's turn to grimace, having to use all of his willpower just to stop himself from pounding in and out of the younger male's hot, tight, heat.

He nodded and let his head fall on to Deidara's marked chest, waiting for the blonde to get used to him once more. It had been a while since they had last had sex, but back then, as he recalled, he had practically done the same thing. Taking a deep breath, Sasori focused on Deidara's heartbeat, trying to get his mind off the sensation in his groin. "God~ Are you ready yet?" He groaned a little after that, slightly rocking his hips.

Deidara just whimpered and let go of Sasori's back to pull at his hair. "Ah~ J-just, be gentle, un," He whispered, hoping the redhead would do that until he got used to it a little more. Sasori nodded and began pulling out slowly before thrusting in twice as fast. He listened for any sign to stop and so far there were none, unless you included whimpers and moans. Thinking it was okay to go faster he sped up a little more and Deidara just groaned as he gripped the crimson hair harder between his fingers. "S... stop~"

Sasori almost groaned and he looked up to see the younger teen's face contorted in pain. "Seriously, Babe; we've done this before," He sighed. "I bet if I move more, you'll get used to it?"

Deidara just groaned and shook his head. "No~" The redhead just ignored the blonde and began to move again, this in return causing Deidara to bury his face in Sasori's neck. Sasori smirked as he tried to find the blonde's sweet spot knowing that would soon change things. He changed his angle slightly and he felt Deidara's hot breath on his neck as he let out a gasp, obviously in pleasure. "Th-there, un!" Sasori licked the teen's cheek.

"Where? Here?" He missed and Deidara practically screamed in response.

"You know where!" He bucked his hips, trying to get Sasori to hit that spot and he did. "Ah~ Again!"

Sasori almost rolled his eyes. "I can't do everything, you know." He began thrusting even harder and Deidara didn't seem to mind in the least. Deidara just moaned loudly and threw his head back, letting his cranium rest on the wall behind him. Sasori looked at him and smirked.

His eyes were closed tightly and it seemed that he wasn't even able to breathe because of the pleasure he was receiving. Leaning forward, Sasori crushed his lips to the blonde's and Deidara eagerly kissed back, loving it now that there was no more pain. Quickly shoving his tongue into Deidara's mouth, Sasori began kissing even rougher, expecting the blonde to have bruised lips after they were done. Deidara soon pulled away for air, giving a loud moan as he did so.

The red head smirked up at the blonde, giving a chuckle at just how adorable the younger male looked during sex, though the blonde heard the laugh and shot him a weak glare, "Shut u-AH!" He couldn't finish the snide comment as Sasori struck his sweet spot once more, rolling his head back as he cried out, "Danna~ More~!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, though couldn't help but smirk wider once he heard the blonde moan out his pet-name, thrusting his hips up harder in reward. Deidara cried out once more, even louder than before, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasori's neck and burying his face between the crook of his own arm and the red head's shoulder and neck, whimpering in unbearable pleasure. Sasori decided that he could risk moving his right hand away from cupping Deidara's ass, the left being enough to support the light male. He comfortingly gripped the blonde's hair and moved his head to the side to suck teasingly at Deidara's earlobe as he continued to strike his sweet spot.

The blonde once again whimpered and moan in pleasure, unable to control the blush on his face, "Ah~ Danna~!" Sasori moved his hand away from the younger male's hair, beginning to run his fingers teasingly up and down Deidara's side. The blonde moaned loudly and wrapped his legs tighter around the red head's waist as he bucked his hips in desperation. Sasori blinked once a new idea entered his mind and he couldn't help but smirk as he pulled himself out of the blonde, causing the younger male to give a high-pitched whine of frustration. The red head squeezed Deidara's outer thigh slightly, signalling for him to stand up again as he took his left hand away from cupping the blonde's ass. The younger male shakily put his feet back down onto the floor of the tub and he loosened his grip around the red head's neck, not sure whether he would like where things were going.

Sasori pinned the blonde's wrists to the shower wall as he once again reconnected their lips in a rough kiss to which Deidara immediately responded. The red head pulled away far too soon and the blonde gave yet another whine of frustration, though he also gave a harsh gasp as he was abruptly spun around. Sasori pushed him slightly in a silent signal, and the blonde somehow understood what he wanted him to do. Deidara placed his hands on the wall to support himself, ass sticking out slightly, giving a whimper of need.

The red head wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, positioning himself at his entrance once more as he re-entered the younger male with little trouble. Deidara gave a low moan of pain, but it didn't hurt as much as when the red head had last entered him. This position gave the red head better access to the blonde's sweet spot, and also allowed his hands a greater opportunity to explore Deidara's body. He picked up his previous pace of striking the boy's prostate gland hard and fast, while he busied his hands by rubbing Deidara's sensitive skin and pinching his perked nipples, much to the younger male's delight.

As Sasori did this, Deidara began bucking his hips back to meet the redhead's thrusts. He gave a low moan as he felt like his knees were about to collapse under him. Sasori noticed this and stopped his teasing to hold the blonde up by his hips, this time thrusting in harder.

It seemed with each hard thrust Deidara was losing all of his air due to his screams of pleasure and Sasori wasn't sure if he wanted the teen to faint on him just yet. "Are you going to cum yet, Babe~?" Sasori leaned over and licked the blonde's ear down to his neck. Deidara couldn't seem to form any words so he just shook his head. There was no way he wanted this to end so soon. It felt like they were only going at it for two minutes. Sasori chuckled deep in his throat as he let go of Deidara's hips, but continued to thrust, this in return letting his hands roam all over the younger male's body. He began nibbling on the blonde's shoulder, and going to his neck as he began to pump him roughly in time with the thrusts. "I might just change that."

Deidara could already feel pre-cum sliding down his cock and it seemed that Sasori was actually going to force him to cum. He let out a groan and then whined as he sped up just barely. The pressure was becoming too much and Deidara's breathing quickened rapidly before he took a huge gulp of air. "DANNA!" He felt himself tense as he came all over the shower wall, still screaming.

"Shit..." Sasori expected Deidara to get tight but not so much to force himself to his own climax. He moved his hands to the blonde's hips and held them in a bone-crushing grip as he came. He groaned and rocked his hips a little more, making sure to milk everything out of him. He slowly turned his gaze to Deidara who was almost gasping for air. Slowly, Sasori pulled out of the blonde who in return fell to his knees. Chuckling Sasori kneeled behind him. "Come on, Brat. We have to wash up." Deidara just nodded and let Sasori help him back up. After they had finished with their showers, the couple had moved back to the bedroom where many more rounds of "love" took place.

-x-

Both males lay exhausted in their bed, having deciding that it was best to stop after the third time the couple in the room next door had begun to bang on the wall and to scream at them to shut up. Deidara had his face buried in the red head's neck, so exhausted that he could barely move.

Sasori couldn't stop smirking, knowing that after all this time, the blonde was finally his. He tenderly ran his hand through Deidara's hair, stroking him lovingly with his other arm wrapped around the boy's waist. Sasori decided that now would be the best time to tease the younger male…just a bit, "Awww, come on Babe, why are you so exhausted? We only did it seven times~" Deidara mumbled something incoherent against the red head's neck, most likely a threat that involved castration or death, "What's that Babe?" The blonde replied by weakly holding up his right hand in order to flip Sasori the bird for several seconds before giving up. The red head rolled his eyes, though was still smirking, placing a soft kiss on the top of Deidara's head, "Good thing tomorrow is Sunday; no school and the library is closed, so no work. I don't think you'll be able to walk for at least 24 hours~"

Deidara gave a groan and shuffled slightly so that his head was still in the crook of the red head's neck, though his countenance was facing to the left so that he could talk outside of just muffles, "Shut up, un…Don't think that I forgot about what my mother said about calling earlier…Fucking bastard…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued to stroke the tired blonde's hair affectionately, "If I had told the truth then you would have left, and I wanted you to stay, Babe. Besides, what would your parents have thought if they had seen you in the state you were in this morning? You screamed every single time I just turned the light on." He chuckled and Deidara mumbled something about it being the red head's fault.

They were silent for a few moments, before the blonde gave a sigh, "Fine then; I'll stay, un…Fucking kidnapper…" Sasori blinked before his smirk widened slightly, pulling the younger male's head up slightly so that he could kiss his lips. The blonde gave a moan and weakly pressed back, far too tired for anything more.

They soon pulled away and the red head shuffled slightly, pulling the covers up higher over the both of them. He stopped stroking the younger male's hair so that he could wrap both of his arms around him, reburying Deidara's face in the crook of his neck, "Good, because I was already thinking about keeping you handcuffed to the bed for the rest of your life in order to keep you from leaving~ But this just saves me the hassle~" The blonde mumbled another threat, and Sasori simply chuckled as he closed his eyes, prepared to finally fall asleep, "Good night." Deidara mumbled something else that could have been anything from an insult, an agreement, or the usual death threat, but Sasori chose to interpret it as what he wanted it to be, "I love you too, Babe~" He gave a yawn as he realised his own exhaustion, managing to replace his smirk with a small smile before they both fell into blissful sleep, "Love you too…"

The End


End file.
